Conflicted Love
by ANGELHINATA18
Summary: Hinata is in a place where she does not belong and everyone wants to kill her.Not only that, but she fears for her life from a man that chills her to the bone and makes her fill lust in his presence. Will she ever fill like she belongs or die in bliss?
1. Demon School

Chapter 1

**Here is a new story, i hopes it's better then the last one. I do not own Naruto or Hinata.**

Even thought it is night with a bloody moon in its high, the sky was choking black and a blazing inferno rages from below. Humans are screaming and they try to save the lives that are left. The fire only grows and soon the town falls into nothing but dust. The cause of this disaster stood tall in its handy work smiling wickedly as he stared at his prison's reaction. Ten year old I stared helplessly at the demon that terrorized my dreams countless times.

I woke up in the middle of the night again. For two months I've been trying to switch my sleeping pattern for the day that would come tomorrow. I sigh and lay back down. Before I feel asleep, I wondered what kind of people I would meet.

* * *

_MY IMMORTAL ANGEL_

_I long to be near…_

_I crave his presence even though I do not know him._

_Somewhere, invisible to my eyes, he watches me._

_Urging me to join him, but I can not._

_He must come to me._

_To live in the light and not in the depths of Hell._

_He is the Angel of Death and I am the Angel of Light._

_We repeal; we attract._

_I yearn for his soul…his love._

_Will he ever be mine…My Immortal Angel?_

* * *

"What are you writing about know Hinata. It's the first day of our senior year. You're suppose be looking for a guy," said my best friend Alex.

I looked up startled that she snatched my note book away. The sun shone bright in my violet eyes. The wired thing was that was the only thing that seems to lighten the mood in the air. Even so, something did not fell right about this day at all. "Do you feel that Alex," I asked her softly.

"What are you talking about Hinata? You're acting weirder then usual. The only thing I feel is the last few days of heat before fall." Alex walked off towards school with my notebook. I stared at the trees that surrounded the school's campus. Even though the heat from the sun was exposed on me, my hold body felt cold. Before I left I stared back at the tress and walked away.

* * *

"Can I have my notebook back," I asked Alex at the end of math.

"If you promise me you will stop writing dark poems and come to the back to school dance with me this Friday."

"I can write any kind of poem I want Alex. I won't promise you I will stop, but I will go to the dance with you," I said grabbing for my notebook.

I walked ahead of her and read threw my notebook at her comments 'Stop being so depressed.' "I'm not depressed I mumbled. As I entered history I ran into someone pretty hard. Before I could completely fall into him, he had caught me in his arms. I looked up, my notebook had flew out of my hands, the guy was tall, had deep blue eyes, and a fox like feature to his face. To enhance that look, he had three light whisker marks on each side of his cheeks.

"Sorry, I should have never been standing in the walk way like that," he said in a seductive voice.

I just stared stupidly at him as he walked towards the back of the class. He was more handsome then any guy I had ever seen. Nothing about his presence felt hostel accept that that bitter cold feeling filled my body again. I wanted to run from him or just die where I could never be in the same room with him. The weird thing was that my body refused to leave, even though I had decided against it. The bitter cold sensation never left me once I spotted him that day, but nether did the strong attraction I suddenly felt for him too.

* * *

_Eternal Love_

_I long to be near the one I love._

_Just to feel his embrace…his soul._

_He wraps me in his wings full of life and death,_

But no matter what

I will always feel safe with my Eternal Love

* * *

"Earth to Hi-na-ta!!" yelled Alex in the lunch room. "I swear whenever you start writing, it's like you are in a total new dimension."

I looked up startled. The room fell silent and every pair of eyes stared at me. "Sorry Alex."

She snatched my notebook away from me once again. "Alex, I'm being very lenient with you, but if you snatch my things away form me one more time-"

Before I could say anything else something hard and that stung collided with my face. The blow was strong enough to force me out of my seat. I looked up back at Alex where she stood on top of the table. My hand lay on my swollen cheek. Her face was twisted with rage and anger. "Who do you think you are talking to? If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here. You don't even belong here. You wouldn't even be alive if it's wasn't against the rules to kill you. "

I looked around the room, ever one glared at me with the same hatred as Alex. I got to my feet and ran straight for my dorm outside the school with my tears trailing behind me.

* * *

I watched as the girl named Hinata ran out of the school. Her intoxicating sent filled the whole room. I watched as everyone else licked there lips and filled their lungs with her sent. Something inside me growled at what they could or would do to Hinata. I especially hated the girl that caused her pain. I walked out of the room not looking at anyone directly, but as I did I grabbed her notebook while the girl name Alex was boosting about what she did. When I was out of ear shoot a snarl escaped my lips. I headed for the guys dorm opposite of the girls with Hinata's notebook.

* * *

Night had long ago fallen and I lied awake in bed unable to sleep. The moon shined crimson red full forced in my room. Conflicted emotion twisted and turned in my body. My long black hair wrapped around me restlessly. Why am I here? I questioned myself. I don't belong just like Alex said. Looking out the window I saw most of the student body roaming around the school grounds. I set up in realization that I left my notebook with Alex. She'll probable just end up burning it. I got up out of bed and headed for the shower feeling cold as ever from today's events. The hot water burned across my skin at full force, but still the bitter cold did not leave my body. After almost an hour I gave up. My cheeks flushed, I left the steaming bathroom wrapped in a towel. Immediately after I left my hot shelter I herd the sound of something like wings and the bitter cold that wrapped around me. I feel to my knees at the darkness I felt. Looking at my window I saw the same guy from history in my room. The towel still covered my body as well as my hair. Before I could scream I feel into the depth of what felt like a long nightmare.

**What do you think. REVIEW. OH and i won't be able to post every day like i did in the summer. (School is so harsh)-_-**


	2. Unexpected Lover

CHAPTER TWO

**I do not own NAruto os HInata.**

Dark twisted pain seared threw my body. Even though I tried to push away from my attacker's grip, he only clenched me tighter. His warm lips were pressed against my wet throat. When he pulled away his blood red eyes filled my vision. He stared wide eyes at me. Slowly his face came closer to mine and his hot slips were attached to mine. They tasted like metal. As my eyelids became heavier his red eyes faded and again I was sucked in to unconsciousness, but not of a nightmare this time, but of lust.

When my eyes finally opened I felt too weak to get up and go to school. So I decided to skip. Sitting up, I found myself wrapped in a towel. I tried desperately to recall last night events, but I couldn't. I felt like I had a hangover, which is weird because I don't drink. Slowly I got to my feet and walked to my closet. I grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I combed out my hair and headed back to my bed. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted my notebook. I didn't bother to read the comment Alex wrote.

When I could no longer keep my eyes open, I dreamt about the night my family was killed. I was ten years old and my parents took my out to a night carnival.

"Hinata, honey, don't wonder off," shouted my mother as I ran ahead towards the fairest wheel.

Without looking where I was going I ran in a women. I winced in pain from the fall. "Sorry Miss, I wasn't looking."

Instead of saying anything the lady picked me up and took off. I heard my mother shout for her to stop. It took me a second to realize what the lady was doing. Franticly I started to kick and scream like my parents had taught me. The lady suddenly stopped. I was still thrashing around in her arms. The lady threw me against a support beam for the board walk. From the corner of my eye I saw my parents running down the stairs.

I wanted to scream for them to run, but I couldn't move. It was summer and the heat of the night filled the air, but I felt ice cold. I knew what was about to happen to my mom and dad.

"Hinata!!" My mom screamed when she spotted me. I must have not been a pretty sight. I couldn't feel or tell where I had any broken bones because I was numb from the cold.

When my mother was a few steps from me the monster lady appeared before us. Before I could even breathe my mother was dead before me. I couldn't scream or cry I could only stare. Her blood sprayed everywhere. I saw the lady eat her heart! I looked for my father and found him lying in a pool of his blood. My chest felt like it was going to explode of tear into a million pieces. The lady finally turned towards me. Her eyes were an ugly bright yellow and her mouth was filled with sharp jagged teeth. Finally I was able to scream. What was worse was no one could here it. I don't know why and I don't know how, but that night I somehow was able to live threw it.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

WHY! WHY? I had no intention to suck her blood, but her scent was so heavy in that room I couldn't help myself. All I wanted was to return her notebook, but her blood…god what am I going to do. The kiss didn't help the bliss I felt. The demon inside me was thrilled by the taste and wants more. I could fell my fangs lengthen at the thought. No! I yelled at myself. At all cost, I must stay way form her. Suddenly the sound of a scream pierced threw the air. At that second I knew exactly who it came from.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I woke up in a pool of my own blood. I screamed. Throwing the covers off of me I found I was not in a pool of my blood. It was an allusion. I sigh in a shaky breath. Out of know where the bitter cold filled my room. My lights went out. As soon as they did a stranger in a log black flowing coat appeared in my room. His piercing red eyes swept over my body. Before I could scream again his hand was over my mouth. I was trembling so hard that I didn't have the strength to move away from him.

"When I remove my hand you have to promise me you will not scream," he said in a soft, kind voice. I nodded. He slowly let go of my mouth. When I didn't scream his shoulders relaxed. "I'm Naruto, he said.

I coward in the corner, I've lived in this school most of my life and I never felt so afraid of a demon besides Alex. For some reason he did not leave my side even though it was pretty obvious that I was terrified of him.

"I'm a vampire." At that moment all my shivering stopped. I was too horrified at the realization that I was too scared to even breathe. Naruto just looked at me over and over again.

"Hinata!" shouted Alex's voice from outside my door. I jumped at the way she yelled my name. When she entered my room all the lights suddenly came on. "What the hell do you think you're doing skipping school?" Her I was the ugly yellow like they were when she killed my parents.

"I wasn't feeling well," I said as I glared at her.

"You must have dreamt about me killing your parents again," she laughs. "There blood was good," she said licking her lips, "but your's smells even better." She started to approach me.

"It's against the rules to kill me Alex," I said in a shaky voice.

"I'm the one who enforced that rule. They couldn't touch you because I'm the strongest demon here. I was going to let you live until the end of the year, but as you matured over the years, I got to say you smell mouth watering."

Suddenly Alex disappeared. When I did find her, her claws were inches away from my throat. I gasped. The room was completely dark, but I could fill the rag of and darkness from both of the demons. Blindly I ran out of the room towards the front gate of the school. The crimson red moon lit the path way threw the forest. Half way there I climbed a tree to rest. This felt more like a dream then reality.

"Are you OK," said a voice out of nowhere.

I was so startled; I fell out of the tree. I waited for the impact, but it never came. Opening my eyes, I found I was in Naruto arm. The life threatening feeling filled my body, but also the longing I felt towards him returned.

"Are you OK?" he asked again.

I nodded still staring at him. Even in the ominous light I still felt that attraction to him. The next thing I did shocked the both of us. I kissed him. Right then and there I regretted that I did that. After a few seconds his teeth were in my throat. I didn't feel pain this time, but the opposite. What shocked me was that I didn't mind at all that he was doing this. I felt him let go and like off the remaining blood on my neck.

"I-I'm sorry," he said. "I couldn't control myself."

I was too weak, confused, and sacred to say anything. Naruto turned away from the gate and started walking back to the dorms. When he passed the girls dorm quickly came back to reality. "Where are you taking me?" I demanded.

"To my room, I don't think you would want to see what's in it. I will go for your things in the morning," he said without looking me in the eye.

The thought of me spending the night with him thrilled me to no end and almost made me pass out; I'm not far from it too. Seeing his muscles-. Snap out of it, I yelled at myself. "I'm not going back there," I said climbing out of his arms. "Why are you helping me anyway?" I asked him as I set down on a bench to rest. I was breathing deeply from the lost of blood, but I think I could make it to a hotel outside of the gate.

"Why you ask. To tell you the truth I really don't have an answer to that. Ask me in about a day."

I got up and walked off back to the gate. Physically and mentally I wanted to turn around and jump in his arms, but all I knew about him was his name and that he is a vampire who was apparently addicted to my blood, just like every other demon in this fucked up school. When I reached the gate none the less Naruto was there.

"Why won't you-,"

Before I could get out the next word my vision went hazy. I felt myself fall. But I also felt Naruto catch me. Before I went completely unconscious, I said, "Get me out of here."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_Dream Lover_

_In my slumber I dream of him, _

_Warm strong arms fill me with warmth_

_My heart beats with pleasure for a man I think I love_

_To only be his by soul and heart._

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I woke up to a sound I haven't heard since my mother song me to sleep. I kept my eyes shut and listen to the sound that I would cherish for the rest of my life. The soft voice was of a male, but instead of him sing, he was humming. Still it sounded sweet to my ears. Like in my dream, strong arms wrapped around me protectively. I already knew who it was. I just wanted to know why I am allowing him to do it. The answer was because I liked it… a lot. What I was afraid of was Naruto doing this because he likes me, or is it because of my blood?

"I know you're awake, Hinata, did I wake you?"

I trembled at the way my name sounded on his lips. "No," I said in a shaky voice.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"Yes," I said truthfully. Even as I knew he knew that I spoke the truth, his arms only grew tighter.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why you ask. Ask me tomorrow then I'll have an answer for you," I said with a smile on my face.

He chuckled. Not bitterly, but with humor. The sound of it made me shiver and he held me tighter. "I have the answer for your earlier question. The answer is I'm doing this for you because I like you. Not for your blood, this time he shivered, but because I like you as _you_."

"Where are we?" I finally asked.

"A hotel, about a hundred miles from the gate."

I sigh. Prying his hands from around my waste, but ended up falling back on the bed on top pf him. He laughs. "Did you take more of my blood?"

"Sadly no," he said, "It's just been a long time since you've been back in the human world. Hinata, he said slowly, do you like me?"

I blushed deeply and looked away. Naruto laugh again. When I looked back his lips were only inches away from mine. I inhaled his sent and shivered. Suddenly hid hand was pushing back to the bed. Before I knew it he was kissing me.

**Author's Note- I do own the pomes writen in this story. I ask that no one copies them and if you do i aske that you use my screen name as the owner of the pomes. Next, i have some bad new. I am on the basketball team and i have pratice EVERYDAY, but i can still type. I will post evey time i finish a chapter. The next chapter (hoprfully) will be posted this weekend. Thirdly the part i left off, i can get into way more detail if you let me it is up to u. Send me a message of tel me in my review. If you like it the way it is i am moveing on._ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!_**


	3. The Devil Shows His Handsom Face

CHAPTER THERE

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR HINATA**

I awoke to the sound of his humming. His arms wrapped around me like they did last night. Warm, tight, and protectively. I turned over to face my lover.

"Sorry," he said.

"Why do you keep saying you're sorry?" I asked.

"Why do you keep asking questions?" he laughs. "I keep saying I'm sorry because I'm not safe for you and you're in more danger out here then you were behind the gates."

"I don't understand," I said my good mood fading. "Would you hurt me?"

"No never, but that's the thing, I don't want to hurt you. I can't hunt in the human world without killing someone."

I flinched away form him. The image of my parents in the red sand seemed to hunt me more than usual. "Sorry," I said this time. "It's just-I don't do so well when people I care about die on me. Except Alex she can go to hell for all I care."

He smiled, "Good because she's dead."

"N-Naruto."

"Yes."

"I care about you and I don't want you to die s-so if you need blood maybe-," I couldn't finish. I was getting too embarrassed.

"Hinata," he said. His voice was so close, I was afraid to look up. "I'm not going to force you to look.

Those words made me look up even though I was still blushing. Then and there I realized Naruto was different from the demons I grew up around. I stared into his eyes for any sign of hatred form him or the bloodthirsty hunger most of the demons had for me. I found no hatred, but hunger some. Bloodthirsty not so much. Again he kissed me, but this time it was soft; still sweet.

I sigh, "Just ask."

"We got to go," he said when he set up from the bed.

"Where?" I asked

"To my apartment and then we got to go back to school."

"School," I said.

"Human school, I have a cousin who can watch you when I can't of when I am not there from other demons," he said helping me out of the bed.

"Can I trust him?"

"That depends on him. If he likes you I mean."

"Let's go. I said.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It turns out that the sun in reality is _way_ brighter then the one I was use to. Naruto had to wear sunglasses until the sun set. I didn't like not seeing his eyes, but what choice did I have. When we reached his apartment Naruto showed me the room I would be staying in then walked to his room and shut the door behind me. The only words I heard form him that days were, "_Never _come into my room unless I say so. When I am in it knock and wait for me to answer."

When I was asleep Naruto had gotten my things from my room including my notebook. I changed in to a night gown and climbed into my queen sized bed. I wounded what was so important in his room that he did want me to see. On the way here he looked so calm, but kept his distance. That made me uneasy. Did he need blood? I rolled over blushing. I gasped suddenly. Naruto was standing in the door way looking away form me blushing. I didn't even hear him come in. I set up and pushed my hair behind my ears. "Are you alright Naruto?"

He looked at the ground afraid to look me in the eye. He took a few steps towards me and set down next to me. I placed my head against his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. He fell back on the bed with me on top of him. His arms wrapped around me gently. "I told you all you had to do is ask."

"I'm being selfish. I didn't ever think I would have to learn how to control my feeding habits and plus it's only been a day since I last took your blood, you need another day."

"I don't mind," I said, "remember Naruto, I said I want to take care of the people I love and not let them die like my parents did."

He pulled me up from his chest. "Hinata I can't."

"You can and if not why did you come in here. You no we have school tomorrow. I'm a human remember, I need my sleep."

I felt his laugh vibrate threw his body, "Sorry. You really don't?"

"Do I really have to say it again?"

"I guess not."

Naruto set up and pulled me onto his lap. Then he started kissing me. Again we were on longer sitting up. He kissed me gently all they way down to me chest then made his way back to my throat. His face nuzzled into my neck. I could feel his warm breath on my exposed neck. Each time he took a breath I could feel his body tremble. His grip around me tightens and he pressed his body closer to me. I blushed and tried to stretch out my neck for him. I started to get use to his familiar bit. There was only a sharp pain at first and then my body filled with warmth. I no longer felt the bitter dark coldness I usually got from him. I suddenly felt like a mother feeding a child. I could hear Naruto's swallows.

My eyelids half closed, I thought about what I would do for my future. Would I ever be safe? Would I live a great life with Naruto, or would he just end up killing me in the end.

I became faintly aware that Naruto was done feeding. I tried to focus on his face. At first I didn't now what I was staring at. The whiskers on the side of his face looked more real. His yellow crop of hair was every where. What scared me the most was his eyes, they looked brighter then than the moon I would see every night. I could see Naruto's fangs and on the side was a drop of blood. I made an attempt to wipe it way, but instead he grabbed it and held it to his cheek. Naruto licked the remaining blood on his lips and then went down back to my neck and licked to wounds closed.

"They should be healed in the morning," he whispered.

I was too weak and tired to say or do anything. He picked me up and tucked me back into bed. As he did this, I saw his features slowly go back to what I was use to. He kissed me one last time and before he was out of the room, I was already asleep.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_LUST_

_Unconsciously he calls to me._

_I'm drawn to no other, only him_

_He tantalizes me and tries to lure me in _

_But my desire for him knows know bounds._

_My Lust for him drags me under_

_To a dark abysses_

_Of eternal bliss._

_//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

When I woke up I was half there. I put on a long sleeve purple v-neck shit with out the straps to be held up by my shoulder, blue jeans, and purple flats. I wore my hair down and the only make up I wore was lip gloss. When I left my room Naruto just looked and looked at me.

Finally he said, "You don't make _anything_ easy for me Hinata."

"You don't like it," I said a little disappointed, "I'll go change."

Before I could leave to go change, I somehow winded up being in his arms.

"That's not what I meant. You look stunning Hinata. It's just, everything you do feels like an invitation to me."

"I didn't do this so you could bite me again. I don't think my body would be able to stand another, but I did this just for you. Plus I want to make a good impartation on you cousin." I said leaning against him. His face was buried in my hair and I could feel the soft rise and fall of his chest.

"We got to go get going or we will be late," Naruto said.

He put on his shades then grabbed my arm and pulled me outside. "Would you like to walk or do you want me to carry you there?"

"I can walk fine if you let me lean on you. Besides if I let you carry me every where, I won't get any exercise."

I held on to his arm as we walked. Like Naruto said I did become use to the light. For some reason every time I passed a few people I would get colder then I was already was around Naruto. "Naruto, do you feel that." I asked him.

He laughs, "Who would have thought."

"Thought what?" I asked

"I guess since you spent most of your life around us that you would be able to sense us."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see." he said.

Naruto still ended up supporting most of my weight to the school. If he hadn't we would have missed first period. The campus was huge, bigger then the one behind the gates. The school was two stories and very wide. Teens crowded the school grounds, some where kissing others were talking.

"How are we going to find your cousin threw all of this?" I asked looking up at Naruto.

Naruto's nose flared as if he smelled the air. After a few seconds he said, "This way."

He led me to the back of the school. We found a tall male with black hair standing tall over a female. The next second I heard a scream come from her throat. I stepped behind Naruto, wondering why nobody ran to the girl's aide. Then I realize they were probable talking too loud for them to hear it.

"HUH MMMM," Naruto grunted loudly to get his cousin attention.

He lifted his head from the girl's neck and sniffed the air. Unconsciously I took a step back from behind Naruto. The air felt unnaturally cold. You could feel winter coming, but it wasn't cold enough to were anything for winter. That was until now.

"Hinata, it's OK," I hared Naruto whisper.

For some reason I didn't feel like everything was going to be OK.

"Ah, Naruto, it's it me favorite cousin," he said as he dropped the poor girl's body. When I saw his eyes I gasped. They were red just like Naruto's were when he fed, but the only thing there was the dark color of blood. Naruto's eyes would shine crimson and his soul wasn't as cold as his cousin is. I wanted to run. I didn't under stand how Naruto couldn't feel this. I knew I couldn't trust him. This guy might as well be the devil himself. Once I thought that, Naruto's cousin looked right at me. I wish I never looked at his eyes 'cause once I did. A feeling so cold and unimaginable shot down my spine. My body began to tremble violently.

"Hinata," Naruto said, worried.

"The poor girl, what did you do Naruto, drain her to death?"

"Not know Lucas," he hissed at him.

Lucas's gaze fell on me again. I loss all my strength in my body, before Naruto could catch me I was some how in his cousin's arms instead. I wanted to do every thing I could to get away form him, but I couldn't. Unable to move, I lay helplessly in the man I feared greatly arms.

Naruto sigh in relief, "Thank, I don't know what happen. She seemed fine a second ago."

My eyes were half closed and all I could do was breath, stare, listen, and shiver. I felt helpless that I could not tell Naruto what I felt and that his cousin couldn't be trusted.

"What did you do to the poor girl, you just couldn't get enough this morning could you?"

"You're talking," Naruto grunted. "Her name is Hinata and now is not the time. We can discuss our feeding habits later. We have to get her to the infirmary."

"Go on ahead to class. Tell the teacher what happen to Hinata. If I take her it will give me a chance to know her," Lucas said.

"Thanks, I owe you one," Naruto and ran off. Before he turned the corner he said, "Oh Luke, if anything happens to Hinata, I'll kill you," he said threateningly.

Naruto's voice turned demonic and his blue eyes turned crimson. They burned so bright that I could see them threw his shades.

When he left Lucas laughs. "Poor girl you can feel it can't you?" he asked staring down at me. He sniffed the air around me. That second his eyes turned the dark blood red color and I could see his fangs from his parted lips. He moaned in what sounded like pain. "Wow you smell mouth watering. Better then any human I smelled during my long life." He nuzzled his face in my neck and nibbled at it, but did not bite. He pulled back. He smiled at me. I was trembling more then ever. For some reason I couldn't yell for Naruto. I felt a tears falling from the side of my face. "Poor Hinata you don't have to cry," he said wiping them away. "I'll take care of you."

When I finally thought I could let out a scream, I was unconscious unable to protect myself from the vampire.

**Authors note- REVIEW!!!!!!! There is a poll on my profile i would like all my readers vote. It will not be closed until near the ending of the story. Also i want to hear your oppions about my pomes if you don't like them i won't put them in the story anymore. LUST wasn't that good i know i was in a hurry to finish it. I start pratice for basketball seson Tuseday so it's going to become even more difficult to write. Then i have an Art meeting MOnday. Forgive me, but i have to get involved with school more then usual. UNTIL NEXT TIME REVIEW ;P**


	4. Bitter Cold

CHAPTER FOUR

**I don't own NaRUTO or HINATA ENJOY**

I woke up to in a white room. A curtain separated me from the other bed. I was cold, but I was use to the familiar cold.

"I'm glade you're awake. You gave me a scare Hinata," said Naruto's voice.

I frowned. My head was throbbing. "What happen?" I asked.

"I was hopping you were going to tell me. You don't remember?" He said the worried expression on his face increasing.

"No, my head hurts," I said sitting up.

He pushed me back down gently. I stared at him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you home," he said picking me up.

"Naruto I can walk and I'm not going home," I said getting on my feet. "I want to see what I missed all these years," I smiled.

"Fine, but if you faint on me again, I'm taking you home."

Naruto led me to my class, "This is the only class I don't have with you, and this is the only class Lucas has with you," he smiled.

I glared at him. He was hiding something from me. "What's the matter Naruto-kun?"

"It's my fault that you're feeling weak Hinata, I was being selfish last night."

I sighed, "Naruto I'm standing on my two feet aren't I? Do you see me swaying on my feet?"

"Your right, All I have to say is that there are demons at this school and I want you to be careful. I'll meet you here at the door to the lunch room.

He kissed me then walked away. When I entered the class room I kept my head down. Even though I could not see there faces, most of the class room was filled with demon. The classroom felt unusually cold for a hot day. As I passed them I could hear them sniffing the air. "I'm glade you're able to join us Hinata the teacher said when I set next to Lucas. My head was throbbing even more now and the ice feeling I got from him didn't help.

For the whole hour I just jotted down what he said and avoided the eyes of the students. When the bell ranged I wanted to be the last one out of the room. When I finally decided to get up the only ones left in the room were Lucas and me. "Will you be eating with us Lucas?" I asked him. Even though he looked nothing a line to Naruto I still wanted to be nice to him if it got me closer to Naruto-kun.

"Actually Hinata I was I could have you over for dinner," Lucaus said.

"Sorry, but after what happen today, even though I do not know what that was, I don't think Naruto wants me to leave his sight," I chuckled. For a second I thought I saw his eyes darken, but it was gone as quickly as it had come. "Too bad, I said."

"Wait," Lucas said and grabbed my arm tightly.

I jumped at how cold he felt threw my sleves. I glared at him and his grip tightens. I knew I was _way_ out of my league, but spending most of my life with different demons taught me how to talk my way out of tought situations. Sad say, Lucaus wasn't in that catorgorie either.

"What do you want?" I said softly.

He smiled wickedly, "I want you."

For some reason that made me laugh. I tried to hide the smirk, but by the look on Lucas's face I could tell it wasn't working. "What's so funny," he hisses at me.

I winced at the increasing pain in my arm. "Lucas, you're not the first one to tell me that," I said still laughing. "When I was younger I was dumb enough to think maybe the demons aren't that bad. I was playing with one when it turned out he just wanted to devour me. That's how I got this long scar on my back." I lifted my shirt to show him I was not lying.

He growled like he wanted to hurt the person who inflicted it on me. I pulled down my shirt. "The kid who did this is already dead. Alex killed him when she found me bleeding to death. I don't know how I got better, but I'm just happy that I got better."

"If you are so afraid of demons, why do you go out with my cousin? Naruto and I am the same thing."

"I wouldn't say we go out," I blushed, "To tell you the truth I don't know why I like Naruto. There's something about him I like. I just wonder if he likes me the same way and not just for my blood."

"What would you do if he only likes you because of your blood? What would you do?"

I was a little taken a back by the question. What would I do if that was the reason? At my hesatation Lucas smiled which confused me. I thought about it a little longer then I answered him. "I would be heart broken, but I wouldn't care. Lucas eyes widen in surprise. "Even thought I would know the truth I would continue to let him feed off me," I said smiling.

Lucas continued to look at me with wide eyes, but those eyes suddenly turned into hatred. They barely staied their natural color. "Why do you like him so much," her said when he grabbed my shoulders.

I wave of freezing air flooded my body and the room became darker. My headache turned into an unbearable migrain as the memory of the event of what happen this morning came flooding back. Once again I could feel the darkness that seems to come from the bottomless pit of hell themselves.

"I didn't feed on you last time because I thought I could have you for myself and break my dumb ass weak cousin's heart. Now you just piss me off. If I can't have you and your blood willingly, maybe I will just take you for myself, or let the demons in this kill you. On second thought," he said thoughtfully, "I'll just kill you myself."

I didn't dare say a word. I wous still dumb founded that Naruto couldn't feel this or a teacher for that matter. I could feel Lucas's claws digging into my bare skin. I let out a small scream when I was sure he broke through my collar bone. The blood trialed down my arms and stained my close. Lucas inhealed deeply then lean into my neck. I tried to pull away, but that only cased a real scream to come from my mouth. His hold on me was so tight that I couldn't even shake from fear and the increasing clod air.

Suddenly I heared a snarl come form out side the door. I heard the sound of some one or something crash against the lockers. Lucas groned with frustration, He leaned away from me and smiled a crooked smile. "If you tell him I did this to you, he _will_ be dead before the night is over to you understood."

I nodded. He smiled again and released me from his claws. More blood was spilling out and into my shirt more then ever now. Lucas bent down and licked the blood off _both_ of my arms. We both shivered, but I'm pretty sure for different reasons.

"I could heal your wounds, but not simply licking over it. You have to become a vampire like me to go with out a scar. What do you say?" He said grabbing my chin and licking my cheek. I heard him moan. I didn't have the steranght to slap the guy. The sound form the hall way was closer now. I hear Lucas sigh. "Maybe another time," he grins.

He released me then caught me before I hit my head. I din't know how much blood lose I could take, but I was pretty sure not much more. Lucas set me down against a wall and disappered before my eyes with a sadistic grin on his lips. I was left shivering on the floor and the smell of my blood was so heavy in the air I thought I was going to be sick. The door slamed open and a rageing Naruto came into the room. He sniffed the air and growled. I flenched away form fear of what he would do. The question if Naruto only wanted me for my blood popped into my head. No doubt Naruto heared my small movements and turned towards me. One look at me and his eyes changed. Not the blue to where he was calm or red when he was thirst or angry, but both which was weird.

"Hin-Hinata," he said with wide eyes.

I smiled weakly at him. He ran over to me and wrapped his jacket around me, but not before I got one clear look at my wounds. He clenched his teeth to stop the torent of rage I saw in his eyes. I heard him swear.

"You need stiches and both of your collar bones are broken. I can't take you to the hospital because the human are going to want an answer," he said calmly. Then his face turn serious, "I could heal you and it won't turn you into a vampire, but yo will feel ill for the rest of the day."

"It has to be better then the pain I am in now," I said weakly with a smile.

Naruto didn't laugh, but instead he bit into his cheek. I satyed still when he moved towards me. On other situations this would have been really hot and sexy, but I could tell we were both having a tough day, mostly me. Naruto left out one important thing he was apparently supposed to tell me be for he did any thing. Blood is warm in the human body, but it turns out it was the compleat opposite for demons. When he pushed his blood in my boody I felt cold all over. I stiffen and started to shiver, but Naruto held me still. He moved on to my other arm. For some reason I thought this was really cool. I could tell where Naruto's blood was at. He finished with my other arm and wrapped me in his leather jacket.

"I have to warn you know. When my blood reaches your heart it's going to stop." I jerked back in his arms my eyes wide. "The way your heart is beating it will reached it in a few seconds. You're still going to me conscious and it's going to hurt."

He heald on to me tightly before I was even papered a scream forced its way out of my mouth. Naruto kissed me to shut me up. I was gasping of air. That second felt like the end of the world. Naruto kept whispering that he was sorry in my ear.

"Hinata I know it hurt, but you have to get up. The only reason why it hurt so much was because your blood is pure and mine's far from it."

"It's-OK," I gasped.

Naruto helped me up and told me to pertend I was sick for the reast of the day. I didn't even haft to pertend. When the school day was over I was posative I could fall asleep on the ground when we were outside.

"Hinata-kun," he said softly as I leaned against him. "Climb onto my back."

I didn't say a thing. Just did what he told me to. When we reached the parking lot I was almost a sleep. That was until I felt a breez cold enough to penetrate Naruto's jacket.

"Lucas," I gasped.

I felt a growel tear threw Naruto's body. "Naruto-kun," I whispered nervesly.

Before I could blink I found myself in a tree! I looked down and saw Naruto holding his cousin by the throat. Naruto's soul was seeping out so much darkness I could see it. "Naruto," I said again. He didn't even bother to turn towards me, but address Lucas.

"Your job was to protect her!" he hissed loudly.

"How was I supposed to know she would get attack?" he said innocently.

"Can you not smell her Luke?" he growled.

He sniffed the air, "Yes and I can smell you. I bet it hurts," he said to me.

I glared at him and he smiled. "Will you set me down I have somewhere to be." Naruto set him down and glared at Lucas. "I'll be seeing you later Hinata," he said as he licked his lips. Naruto growled and the next second I was out of the tree and back on his back.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

When we got home Naruto striped me of my clothes with out looking. I wonder how he managed that. I don't know how long I slept. When I woke up I had a ton of school work, but Naruto had already done it for me. Some times when I was a sleep I would hear Naruto humming to me. He refused to take any of my blood when I offered and he came into my room less often.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_I AM_…

_I'm breakable_

_I'm loved and I am hated_

_I am feared and I fear,_

_But most of all I am dead to those who can break me._

**DO NOT FPRGET TO VOTE IF YOU HAVE NOT ALREADY. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. THERE MAY BE GRAMMER MISTAKES AND SPELLIN, BUT THAT'S BECAUSE I AM IN A HURRY. I'LL FIX WHEN I GET BACK FROM PRACTICE. _I AM LOOKING FOR A BETE READER _**


	5. Maiden

CHAPTER FIVE

**I do not own Naruto an Hinata**

We were caught up in school work even though there was almost no effort on my part. When winter break started and I moved around the apartment Naruto never came out of his room when I was in mine. I would hear footsteps when I was in my room. Then there would be a knock on my door. When I would open it, Naruto would be gone and a tray of food would be left in his place. At night when I was asleep I would hear moaning and growling. I would wake up in the middle of the night thinking I saw him standing over, bur his features were different. The whiskers on his cheeks look even more life like, his hair would be everywhere, teeth would be bared and clenched together, and his eyes would be the dark blood red eyes I would see from his cousin. Sometimes I would see the dark aura and other times I would be able to see my breath even when the heater was on high. Times I could never tell if it was him or his cousin I was seeing because my vision would be blurry. This would happen more then once night.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Today I woke up unable to breath. My hair was disheveled and my heart race quickly. Outside my door I heard a loud monad. I hated that I was the one causing him pain, but I loathed Lucas even more for putting the suggestion that he was the one causing me pain. I hated my self. If I could just tell Naruto what was really going on he wouldn't be in pain and I wouldn't be tormented by this. It felt like a deep creator was punched into my heart and each time I heard him it would only get deeper.

"Naruto-kun," I whispered.

I brushed my hair and looked outside my window. Fluffy snow blanketed the ground and it fell like cotton from the sky. I hurried and took a long and hot shower before I went out into the cold house. The only room that wasn't cold was mine. I stood as far away from Naruto's room as I could. I ate breakfast and went back to my room. Going threw my close I had I realized I needed to go shopping and that I needed a dress for the winter dance in two week. I pulled on brown snow boots, brown paints in my shoes, and a tan long sleeve sweater with my hair down. Naruto gave me my own credit car he had said it had enough money to by me all of Japan and more.

Half way to the mall I realized the air had became colder. "Are you here to kill me or talk Lucas," I said as I continued to walk. No one responded so I kept walking. Even inside the heated mall I still felt cold. Something told me that it wasn't Naruto following me. I went shopping for the gown last. They were all elegant, but I wanted the one that would look like snow it's self. I had bought white rime stone hair clips, snow flack diamond earrings and sliver high heels. I found a dress like kimono. It was a light purple and white. Snow flacks danced around the dress and glittered in the light. I bought it once I saw it then carried my stuff as quickly as I could to the apartment so I could try it on.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_Snow Angel_

_As I dance in a blanket of white_

_I am wrapped in his soft white wings._

_His heart is made of ice,_

_But is eyes burn with love._

_Far or near I feel his cold touch._

_As time passes the cold never dies_

_And I become his Angel of Ice._

_///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

Light genital violet eyes stared at me from the mirror. In the kimono her skin looked pale, but it complemented the theme. Her curled black hair had white snow flakes imbedded in it. She looked like an ice princess, but that she was me. I never thought I could look like an angelic goddess. The kimono caught the light of the sun. I sight almost heart broken. When I came home the sound of moaning sounded more like cries of pain. I stripped down and undid my hair. When I wrapped a towel around me and went to the hot spring in the back of the house. I had laid a set of clothes near the spring. I slowly stepped in and sigh with pleasure as the heat flooded threw my body. I looked up towards Naruto-kun's room. The curtains were swaying back in forth. I looked away. Anger swelled up in my chest. I went head under frustrated with myself. I knew no matter what I wouldn't ever be really angry at Naruto-kun. I rose from my burning shelter, but kept most of my body under water. If I didn't bet to see Naruto's body I blushed then he wasn't going to see mine. I knew I was acting childish, but I at least deserve something.

"My you're a pretty sssnow white maiden," said a dark voice from behind me.

I felt my heart stop. I could feel darkness leaking from this person's soul, but it wasn't Lucas. The heat from the spring canceled my ability to since them. I curse mentally for my carelessness. Slowly I turned around to find a purple haired teen with bright lime green eyes, but instead of pupils like human eyes there in their place were slits. Just looking at him sent shivers down my spine and I'm in a hot spring! Immediately I thought "snake."

"What do you want snake boy," I said hiding my fear which was easy because of the heat.

"A fair maiden that isss sssmart," he said.

"Well the hissing of the s gave it away. Shouldn't you be in the sun and not in the snow reptile?"

"Very funny human," he said flicking his fork like tongue at me, "But I ssssmelled your sssent and I have to ssssay it called to me." He took a step towards the springs.

I stepped back. I was getting tired of everything trying to kill me. "Leave now," I ordered, but this time unable to hided the fear I had kept pint up.

This time he took more then a step. He was in the water now! He was smiling hugely now. The grin, literally, was ear to ear. His mouth had so many fangs in them that they were all I could see. He approached and was in front of me in seconds. My back was pressed against the stone wall of the spring. His body pressed against mine. He lends in and his tongue flickered across my cheek. I was pin I would have jumped out in a heartbeat. His eyes did that freaky side was blink like other snakes.

"You know I followed you all day today. You called sssssome guys name Lucas I think it was, but ssssomehow you could sssince me so I didn't come out. I ssssaw you buy clothes and you running home to try own you new dress. Got to sssssay you looked delicious in the kimono. Truly you are a SSSnow Goddess. Then I got to see your body. Now there was a ssssight."

My eyes widen and anger bubbled up in my chest, "YOU PERVE!" I shouted then slap him or should I say _tried_. He caught my wrist before it could it me, but instead of a hand I it was a slimy scaled tail. I stared degusted and horrified. He went under water and I felt his tongue glaze over my chest. That was when I screamed. Before my next heart beat I was in a bloody crimson hot spring. The snake's blood covered my exposed body. I was shaking so bad from fear and the sudden below zero temperatures. The water was completely cold. Looking at me from the center of the spring was Naruto. His face as well was covered in blood. Naruto's whiskers were darker and his fangs were like an animals. All that didn't matter to me though. What matter were his eyes. They were the dull dark red with no pupils once so ever in them. That told me Naruto wasn't conscious of his actions. This also led me to forgive his next action. His body was trembling. I could see his fist shaking by his side. The darkness leaking from is soul was jet black and large. For a second I thought it was night time. Even thought I was cold and probable not far from influenza I approached Naruto. He stepped back from me, but I could see the longing from his body. So Naruto was there. I laugh. Nothing was funny. I was probable becoming delirious. Before he could leave the springs my arms were wrapped around him. He was shaking so much in my arms I cried.

"Naruto-kun," I whispered, his body had stiffen at the sound of my voice. I kept my voice low, but I knew he could hear me. "I don't know how, but I can feel that you are dieing and I'm going to offer my blood to you again. The only thing that is different is that I'm not going to take no for an answer. He didn't say anything, but his body was trembling so hard that it was shaking me. I looked up at him and pulled my hair to the side. He wasn't looking at me, nut at the sky. "Naruto-kun," I said softly, "Look at me."

He did. His eyes were still the animal eyes that hunted me, but I forced myself not to show that I was afraid. I stood on my toes and kissed Naruto. My exposed body pressed against him with my arms wrapped around his neck. I ignored the blood and the coldness of his skin and concentrated on the warmth of the kiss. I felt Naruto's unsteadied hands wrap around my hips and he pressed me closer against him. He immediately went for my neck. The pain was unpleasant, but the fact that he could live made it worth it. I laid there lip in his arms. All the feeling in my body now was gone. By the time I fell unconscious Naruto-kun was still taking in his fill.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I woke up to the sound of Naruto-kun's hum. I hummed along with him, but kept my eyes shut. I still didn't have the strength to open them. I felt his soft and stork my hair and his other hand laid across my hips. He pulled me in tighter and kept humming. I sight in the comfort of my bed and listen to his soft voice.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

I smiled, "How many times are you going to say sorry?" I said.

"As long as I have to," he whispered in my ear.

His warm breath tickled my skin. I don't think I could bear not telling him the truth. I'm not worried of what Lucas will do, but what Naruto would do when I tell him. Will he hate me or will he forgive. "Naruto-kun, you have to tell you something," I said rolling over to face him. His eyes were the calm dark blue color of the sky.

"What is it?"

"It's about Lucas. The first time I met Lucas, I felt the devil. I was so cold and all my strength drained away that I couldn't tell you. He threatens your life and mine. When I got back to class that day he stopped me and asked if he could have me for dinner and why did I like him so much. He was confused about my answer and became angry. I didn't tell you because you could die. I felt that you weren't strong enough. I was tormented when you didn't spend anytime with me for winter break. Tell me Naruto, do you love me just for my blood?" I asked as I stared into his eyes,

Naruto didn't say a word. He just stared at me. Nether of us looked away. When I was about to say something, I found myself in his arms. "Hinata-chan," he said in my ear. "I know you're worried, but I can take care of myself."

"I don't think starving yourself to the point of death is called taking care of you," I said as a matter of fact.

"Living with me is bad for your life," he said his face in my hair.

"Well I've been a target to demons for most of my life and I don't think that's going to change. Now here's the question I've wanted to ask. How am I alive?"

"Traces of my blood were still in you so you didn't die from the cold, but you were turning blue." Naruto's grip around me tightens when he said the next part. "When I was able to get a grip you were almost dead. I ran a tub of hot water and gave you a blood transfusion." I stiffen. I didn't feel any different. I was hungry, but for Raman. "Not from my blood. I have a freezer of human. They're the same blood type as yours. When I first met you I had a feeling I would need." He pointed over my shoulder.

Looking over I found a bag of blood and a tube running down my arm. "How long has it been?" I asked.

"It's been a few hours. I thought you would be out until the end of winter break." he said. "Are you hungry?" he asked me.

I nodded. He let go of me and laid me down gently. When he left the room I looked outside. Snow floated gracefully from the sky like a cherry blossom's petals. My reflection looked at me from the full length window. I was covered in blankets and my hair fell around me. Looking closer there was another face in the window, but I was pretty sure it wasn't a reflection. Lucas grinned at me at sign for me to keep my mouth shut. Just when I was about to scream Naruto's name, a hand clasped down on my mouth.

"You've been a very bad girl Hinata," he hissed in my ear. "I told you _not _to tell my weak cousin. I was going to be merciful to you when I took your blood, but now I'm going to make you suffer."

Before he disappeared He grabbed both of my arms tightly, yanked the needle out of my arm, and then cut a long gash up my arm. I let out a scream. Naruto was in my room in an instant. Lucas grins wickedly at him. Naruto let out a growl and Lucas disappeared. He stood there for a few seconds and turned to me. I had my eyes closed and the sheets wrapped around my wound. Naruto pulled them out of the way and licked the gashed closed. I shivered, but was relived that the pain was gone. I realized Naruto was shaking. The dark aura that comes from demons surrounded him. Before it could completely surround him I wrapped my arms around him. His trembling stopped and his arm hesitatingly wrapped around me.

"When I see him-" Naruto tried to say, but I stopped him.

"As long as your cousin doesn't de real damage to us, lets not worry about him," I said as I lie my head on his chest.

Her sigh heavily, "Hinata, you're the most strangest human I've ever met and the first one who never run away from me. Well except when you tried to leave the school. How can you love something like me?"

"I won't lie to you Naruto. I'm terrified of you when you get hungry or angry, but when you're like this I just want to melt. I've never me a demon like you, so compassionate, full of life, and so sweet," I smiled.

He pressed me against his body. "Hinata-chan," he sighs.

"Naruto," I said.

"Yes?"

"Can I eat?" I asked.

He laughs and picked me up on his back, "I cooked Raman. It's my favorite," he smiled.  
**  
WHAT DO U THINK REVIEW AN THERE HAS TO BE A BETA READER READING MY STORY I'VE CHECK HELP ME OUT K. (AQA) _I want to send u a message, but i can't i don't know why. Fix that problem!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	6. No Words For What I Feel

CHAPTER SIX

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AN HINATA**

I woke up in the middle of the night gasping. My throat was dry and the nightmares of Naruto-kun killing me were getting worse. I climbed carefully out of my bed, careful not to wake up Naruto his room as I walked to the kitchen. I grabbed two water bottles and decided to sit under the cherry blossom tree next to the hot spring. The moon was out, but it wasn't the crimson color I was use to. The color looked like a pure whitish gold color. I had already finished off my first water bottle and started the next. In a few days we would be going back to school and the week after that would be the dance. I swallowed two large gulps of water then realized I was done.

"Careful or you'll choke," said Naruto's voice.

I looked up startled, "What are you doing here?"

He jumped down from the tree next to me. "I should be asking you that. I am not the one who is human here, remember I am a vampire."

"I woke up from a nightmare and I was thirsty," I said, getting up. "Why are you out here?"

"Watching you," he said giving a sweep over my body. "Are you OK you look white."

"I'm fine," I insisted, "I'm going back to bed."

Naruto stared after me. He didn't come into the room with me, but I still felt like his eyes were burning into my back.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_Hell Fire_

_Everything is dry _

_The heat eats away at me skin, _

_The undying inferno screams to be tame_

_I crave to take her _

_And let her life wet my veins._

_/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

When Hinata-chan left to go back to bed I buried my head into my hands. My control was slipping and it feels like each day it's getting worse. It dangerous for me to be with her, but it's even more when I am not. What hurt me the most is that I had lied to her. I didn't have a blood freezer of just her blood type. I didn't have one period. I had to mix in my blood with the blood bag from a hospital. If I didn't she would have died regardless. That wasn't the problem. Hinata's scent seems to be getting stronger everyday. I already had to fight five demons tonight and my power was depleting rapidly. My veins were on fire and it was taking all of my will power _not_ to go rip Hinata-chan's throat out.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

This time I woke up to the sound of Naruto punching the wall from his room. "Naruto!" I yelled and the pounding immediately stop.

The next thing u knew I was back on my bed with Naruto's hands pinning me down. My heart beats rapidly at the sight of his crimson eyes, but after a few minutes it slows. I relax in his grip waiting. The bite never came. I watched as Naruto's eyes faded back to blue and then he collapse on me.

"Naru-to," I say unsteadily. His breathing was heavy that they almost sounded like he couldn't breathe at all.

"I-can't-do it," he says winded.

You're thirst aren't you," I say sympathetically. Suddenly Naruto moan in pain. I set up, supporting his wait the best I could manage.

"Hinata," he says so softly that I could barely hear him.

I felt his lips brush over my neck, but that time I couldn't make out a thing he said. Naruto's hands grip tightly around my arm and the room becomes unbearably cold. The darkness around Naruto wasn't it's usually color of felt like the demonic aura I had seen around him. This one was black, but also red. I gaped as I felt something break in my arm. I didn't dare scream. This wasn't Naruto, well not the vampire him, but something different. A snarl prices threw his pale lips and his face is nuzzled into my neck.

"Naruto!" I finally yell out the same time he bites me. The normal bite I would receive from him would usually make me want to have sex with him, but this one wasn't pleasant at all! It felt like he was trying to bite my shoulder off. I clenched my teeth at the pain. The room was no longer freezing, but now scorching hot. I could tell Naruto was taking more then usually. I could hear him sucking and swallowing. I steadily feel my grip loosening around his arms. My heart raced quickly forcing more blood into his mouth. My body burned, but was numb at the same time. My vision darkens and while I am being sucked up by darkness, Naruto is taking my life.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I slowly come back to my seines after the blackout. I look around trying to remember what happen. I was in Hinata's room overwhelmed by her sent. I was on top of her when I decided not to take her blood. Then out of nowhere my veins feel like they are about to shatter and I was in pain then it turns black. Now I didn't feel like that. I felt light and pleasant like I always did after I fed from Hinata. That is when I felt the wetness in my shirt. Blood stained it to where it looked back. If I had a beating heart it would have stopped. Hinata was in a state that I would never wish for a human being. Her skin was so pale it was almost translucent. Her lips were so blue I would have thought she was dead if it weren't for the faint pulse I could hear.

"Hinata," I say shaking her lightly. There was no response. I say her name again, but more loudly. Still she didn't _do _anything. Tears started to flow down my eyes. I remembered that dream I had the day before school had started. The dream I had every single day when I matured. Recently instead of a town that I've lived in most of my life being destroyed I would have a dream of the blood thirsty fox killing Hinata and doing something I would never do with out her permission. I cursed at myself from losing control. Her body would lay lip in my demon self's arms, blood covering the bed, and the walls would bleed crimson. It would grin at me with eyes like Lucas when he would show his true self. The worst part was if I would stay asleep long enough, I would watch me turn her into what she was not.

I couldn't do that to Hinata not as long as I lived, to see her become tainted would more or likely kill me. She needed blood and quickly. I decided to giver her enough so her own blood would produce more quickly, but not enough to turn her into a vampire. It was too late to worry about that damage my blood would cause to her body. If a human was not turned into vampires there body would destroy itself by trying to get rid of my blood.

Once again I bit into her fragile neck, but instead of sucking we are going in reverse. I forced my blood into the vital arteries in her neck.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_Conflicted Sides _

_I am no longer pure,_

_But I am no longer tainted._

_I'm am tormented with pain _

_And neither side can be tamed._

_Death closes in and life is near._

_Hate only exists and I am surrounded by my tears. _

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I wake up in bed with a very noticeable migraine. Everything aches, but my neck had it worse. I touch the sided that is throbbing with pain and finds a bandage. Next to my bed was a glass of water and eagerly take it.

"Poor girl," I hear a familiar voice say. Before I could do anything Lucas hand was over my mouth. He put his other hand to his mouth signaling me to keep my mouth shut. Naruto's went out for a few minutes to get supplies. The bad thing is he doesn't know that I am here," he says with a wicked grin.

I felt like shit and wasn't on the mood for this. "What do you want?" I said weakly.

What a dumb question. "I want you, but mostly your blood."

I slap his hand away and laid back down ignoring him. When he didn't say anything in that second I dozed off. When I felt a shift in the bed my eyes snap open immediately. Lucas was nude in my bed with his arms wrapped around me. I jumped out of the bed, ignoring the wave of dizziness. I brace myself against the wall for support. I headed slowly to the door. Lucas was no doubt already there with my bed sheets covering his lower half. Now I was going to have to burn them. Suddenly Lucas jerks the bandage from my neck and lick away the blood coming the reopen wound. I gasped in from the unexpected pain that shoot threw my body.

"Poor Hinata-chan Naruto's been vary greedy," he smiles seductively.

When bent towards my neck again I decided to disobey Naruto's warning. With the strength I had left I pushed Lucas away from me and headed towards Naruto-kun's bed room. I slam the door behind me with my back to it and lock the door. I hear Lucas swears and curses. Even when he is gone I do not open my eyes. The mark on my neck sends a wave of pain threw my body. What puzzled me was that it had not healed over night like it use to. I open my eyes curious as to what Naruto's room looked like. Once I did I immediately regret ever entering. Everything was stained in dried blood. The walls had claw marks. What made the room agonizing horrific was that there was a child size body on tainted white sheets. The body looked blue in the dim light, caused by the below zero temperature, was twisted in a position that I would have never though possible. The sent of blood was so heavy in the air that I felt noxious. I shook with pain, from the cold, and for my life. How could Naruto do such a thing to a child? My emotions were out of control. I was so confused that I close my eyes and curl up on the floor. The pain in body increased and I didn't think I would be able to take much more of it. I felt something ruffle my hair and I looked up startled. Naruto looked at me with a pained look on his face. I looked at his sift blues eyes confused to no ends on how a person so gentle could do that to a child. The longer I stared the more my eyes picture him like Lucas, like the fiend who killed my parents.

"Hinata," he said in a soothing voice.

I flinched away. My back was to his door and I continued to tremble. He sighs, grabbed my shoulders, and said, "Hinata!" I thrashed around in his grip even thought I knew it was futile. "Hinata!" he said once more and then kissed me. I was so surprised by the act that I froze.

The kiss was forced, hard, and sweet, but the tension in my body slowly melted away and warmth flooded in its place. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back. I felt Naruto sweep me up and walk back to my room. He fell on top of me and we landed on the bed. I gasped as I felt Naruto's hand go up my dress. He stopped and stared at me not saying a word. I blushed deeply turning my eyes away from his. Somehow I was locked in Naruto's spell. No matter how much he frighten me and what he did I was able to find away to still love him. He was no different from Alex. Even when she killed my parents I was able to forgive and become her friend even though I loathed her at the same time.

"Do you want me to stop," he suddenly says.

I shook my head my head no. My heart raced when he pulled the dress over my head. As he admires my body I swear I saw his eyes change red. He shuts them and once he opens them they are blue. He pulls his shirt over his head and goes back to kissing me.

That night I forgot that I felt like crap and was lost in Naruto's love.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I awoke to sunlight pouring in to my room. I lay there for a few minutes. The room was warm meaning Naruto wasn't in here. I got up and took a long shower. When I got out I went to the mirror and braided my hair back. My hands stop dead when spot a bit mark on my neck. I was cretin that Naruto didn't bit me last night so they were the same bit marks. I undo the braid and cover with my hair. The wound throbbed, but I ignored the pain as best I could. I dressed myself in a long sleeved purple shirt with a black one over it and black paints. I left my room to find the living room transformed. Presents where everywhere. A Christmas tree was decorated surrounded by even more gifts. Naruto was dressed in a Santa outfit with out the big belly.

I stared at him in awe. I hadn't had a Christmas since I was a child. Naruto walked up towards me. He placed his hand gently on my cheek. "Which present would you like to open up first," he says as I held his in my hand.

"Why?" I ask him.

"Poor little girl, being sucked in by the one you love," I hear the wicked voice laugh.

In that second Naruto is no longer by my side. A sound of an explosion feels my ears and smoke feels my vision. Somehow I was able to see Lucas threw it. I run towards Naruto's unconscious body. Out of nowhere a hand grabs for my throat and throws me against the ground. I gasped at the impact. I tried to stand up, but something heavy and sharp collides with my chest forcing the air in my lungs to disappear and cutting me in my chest. I forced my eyes open threw the pain to find Alex's face grinning at me and licking her lips.

"Nice to see you again Hinata. I thought I taught you better then trying to date demon boys," she hisses.

**HEADS UP-OK READERS. I WILL NOT BE POSTING THE ON THE 17 OF OCT.'CAUSE I HAVE A DANCE TO GO TO SO I AMY B POSTING ON THE 15.**


	7. LIFE LINE

CHAPTER SEVEN

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AN HINATA **

"Unlike you I can keep one without eating them whenever I get piss off," I sneered at her. "Aw, what's with the hostility Hinata, I thought we were sisters," she said, picking me up by my shirt.

I smiled at her threw the pain. "Even if you were my sister I would have hated you." "You're still a smart mouth little girl that I met the night I killed your parents. I thought I fixed that problem."

"You tried to erase my memory! I just faked it so I wouldn't die," I hissed at her.

"I should have killed you with your parents."

"I wonder what's holding you back," I mumbled.

"Alex," Lucas hissed, "I did let you live to kill her.

She dug her heel into my body before taking it out. I heard Naruto growl. "I'm fine," I said as I took off my outer shirt and pressed it against my stomach.

Still I heard Naruto's growls. The temperature in the room started to droop greatly. I stiffen. I was positive I wouldn't be able to take three demonic auras at once. The air felt like it was getting thinner. I used the couch next to me for support and then headed for the back door. "Where do you think you're going?" said Lucas.

"Really, what do you want?" "Actually, we came here to drop a present off."

I stared at him and Alex, side by side with an innocence look on their faces. "No you didn't." I said

"Sadly to say, he telling the truth," I heard Naruto say from the pile of plaster he laid in.

"Well then, what is it?" I asked as I helped him up.

"It's a surprise, we just came to warn you," Alex said, and then turned around to leave. Before Lucas left, he turned around and winked at me.

While Naruto fixed the wall I went to change my shirt. I stood in my bathroom staring at the mirror. Slowly I pulled up my shirt. While wiping away the blood I looked for the wound, but couldn't find one. I was worried about what it could mean, but I shrugged it off.

Back in the living room it looked like it did a few minutes ago.

"Let's start by you sitting on my lap, you tell me what you want for Christmas, and I give it to you." "There is no way you bought everything I want," I said. Walking over and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Why is that?" he asked pulling me closer.

"'Because I already have everything I want."

"So you don't want to start a family," he said out of nowhere.

I gazed at him wide eye. My cheeks burned with the thought and I tried to hide my smile. I hid my face in his chest. He laughs at me. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up, waved my hair out of my eyes and took in a sharp breath.

"I didn't want to go too fast, so I bought thins instead," he said with a smile.

In his hand was a diamond necklace. I turned around so he could put it on my neck. He pulled back my hair then stooped without reason. I turned half way to Naruto. His face expression looked like it was frozen in the same place. "Hinata, is that the same mark I gave you the night I lost control?" he asked me in a steady voice scared me.

I nodded. "How bad dose it hurt on a scale of one to ten?"

"Eight," I whispered.

"I'll get you something to stop the pain and we'll see if it will heal tomorrow."

He got up and left. Before he disappeared, I saw fear in his eyes.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_This isn't good. DAMN IT," I cursed myself. What am I going to do? What am I going to do? I passed around in the kitchen. Hinata looks fine, more then fine, mouth-_

_No focus. Hinata seems OK, but for how long. No demon has ever given humans their blood. I'm going to have to find another way to feed tonight if I don't want to repeat what happened._

_////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

Naruto came back with a glass of water and Advil. Moving threw the gifts I got, earrings, clothes I didn't think they had in Japan, dressed, night gowns, etc. "When did you the time to bye all this?" I asked when I came back from trying on a gown. I twirled around in it and feel into Naruto's arms.

"Demons who don't sleep have a lot of time on there hands," he said as he stroked my hair.

"Do you want your gift know or do you want to wait?" I asked him.

"I prefer that you've eaten first," he said. "We're going out to eat. How's your stomach."

"Before you freak out, it's not as bad as it's supposed to be."

"Please tell me it didn't heal, you're supposed to be demon blood free," he said as he pulled me up and scanned my body.

I pulled up my dress to expose my womb. My skin was smooth am wound free. Naruto drew in a sharp breath then let it out as a hiss. I stared at him confused. "What does this mean?" I asked him in a hushed voice.

"It means I can't allow you to get hurt anymore and continue to give you my blood. To a normal human you would have been dead the first time I did it, but it's quite clear that you aren't normal."

"What gave you the first clue," I said sarcastically with a smile.

"Let's make the most of thins night. In three days it's back to school."

I sight and he lifted me off of his lap and went to his room to change.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

On our way to the restaurant we walked threw the lit streets hand in hand. Naruto led me threw the snow refusing to tell me which one we were going to. The night cold air stung my cheeks, turning them red. Naruto had on black paints with a collared with t-shirt and a long flowing black jacket.

"Naruto, can you slow down? How far is this place anyway?"

Before I could finish that sentence I was in his arms. When he did set me down I was so dizzy he had to steady me. "Sorry," he said fixing my hair, "we had dinner reservations for three."

"Do you even eat?" I asked curious.

"Yes, but it's like tasting water."

The restaurant had an ocean theme to it. This was good because I've never had sea food. Naruto led me to a privet booth with low lighting. The weightier came as soon as we set down.

"What can I do for you?" said an odd looking woman. Her nails look impossibly long and her canines looked almost like Naruto's fangs.

I heard him sniff the air. "A glass of blood pleases, nay blood type as long as it's human."

"Naruto!" I hissed.

"What she's a demon and I'm thirsty."

I looked at her again and saw that her iris were an unnatural color. Shivering I ordered lobster and crayfish. When the weightier came back with our orders came that woman gave us a warning, "I advise for you to be careful young man, some of the demons here want your dessert for dessert," she said pointing to me.

"She's not my food," Naruto said threw clenched teeth; "She's my date." "You hooking up with a human smelling as good as that HA, I wonder how long that will last," she said then walked away.

I gawked at her as she walked away. Was I really Naruto's plaything? I decided to just shrugged it off and eat my food. Naruto watched me the whole time while he sipped his meal.

"Are you OK Hinata-chan?" he asked when I was finish.

I frowned. The food was great, but my stomach disagreed. "I'll be right back, excused me," I said and ran for the bathroom.

I was bent over the toilet emptying my stomach of its dinner. Done I left the stall hungrier then before. I leaned against the wall to catch my breath. Even with an empty stomach I still felt sick. There was a knock at the door. "Naruto?" I said weakly.

The door opens revealing a man I did not know. "So you're the appetizing human I smell," he said, flicking his gross green tongue over his rotting yellow teeth.

He smelled like rooting flesh and whisky, which didn't help my uneasy stomach. "Go away," I moaned.

"No can do. See, I haven't had a decent human until you came along. The meat here is terrible," he said as he walked over.

I ran towards he stall again as my mouth filled with bile. "Hinata?" I heard Naruto say over my heavy breathing.

"Not so fast boy. She's mine."

I heard Naruto growl and tried to ignore the sickly sounds coming from behind me. I felt a cold hand rest on my forehead and lean into it.

"You don't have food poisoning. I smelled the food and it was perfectly cooked. Did you not like it?"

I shook my head no. He helped me off my knees and led me to the sink. I wash my mouth out and sucked on a mint. On the way home he supported my weight and took off his jacket to cool me off.

"How're you feeling," he asked me when we reached the house. "Do you feel like you can eat something?"

"Do we have anymore Ramon?"

He set me lead me to the couch before heading into the kitchen. I lay back on the couch breathing in deeply. I had a bad feeling about this. Naruto came back and laid his head on my chest.

"It's been a while since I heard a heart beat," he sighs.

I ran my hand through his hair. "Have you ever once spent your life with another woman?" I asked him.

"No because I am a vampire even demons are afraid of my kind."

"That sounds lonely."

"It is."

"Are you still lonely?" I asked blushing.

He smiled at me with his white teeth, "No," he said. My stomach rumbled and he laughs at me as my face became flush. "Your food should be done I'll be back."

I grabbed one of the boxes with a night gown, stripped down and put it on, and put it on. Naruto came back with two bowels that had slabs of meat and fish chips in them. Naruto and I ate cuddled together as we watch TV. I didn't realize until the movie was over that Naruto hadn't came back yet. "Naruto," I called.

"He's a little busy right now," said a cold voice.

As I turned I heard as crash in the kitchen and Lucas was beside me. Before I even thought about it I had already took off running. Appearing out of nowhere, he stopped my path to reach Naruto's room.

"Don't be in a rush little Hinata. You haven't received my gift yet and its unforgettable, "he said licking his lips. Lucas wrapped his cold fingers around my throat and threw me against the wall. "Now sit down and watch!" He approached me with a swift stride. My vision was disoriented and the smell of blood made my stomach churn. The air was thin and I felt chilled to the bone threw my thin gown.

Before the next rapid beat of my heart Naurto had appeared before me, blocked his was towards me, grabbed his arm, and had thrown Lucas out the window. The sound of shattering glass filled the room. I hunched over gasping for air. I felt like I was at the point were I couldn't breath at all. Naruto picked me up and supported my weight so I wouldn't fall. The next second that went by, everything inside me died. I heard the sickening sound of bones being crushed. I looked up to find Naruto's eyes lifeless. "Nar-uto-kun," I whispered. I felt the body go lip. I landed on my knees. His body bled and bled. When I thought that was the last of it more just pooled out. I stared. Body felt like ice. I was to the point were I shouldn't feel pain, but I felt it and it was way worse then I imagined.

"**NARUTO!" **

"That's what you get for going out with a demon," I heard Alex laugh.

**WHAT DO U THINK? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. i HAVE A REPORT DUE SO THERE'S NO TELLN WHEN I WILL POST THE NEXT STORY, BUT YOU WON'T HAVE TO WAITE A MONTH 4 THE NEXT CHAPTER. _DO NOT 4 GET TO VOTE IF YOU HAVE NOT ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	8. Crimson Angels

CHAPTER EIGHT

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR HINATA. I MADE THIS CHAPTER LONGER TO THANK MY READER FOR WAITING A WEEK FOR ME TO FINISH MY REPORT. SO _ENJOY._**

I just stared. Not even sure if I was still looking at Naruto or at the floor. Absently I shook his body trying to wake him up.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hinata's cry pierced through the dark cold abyss I flouted in. I got to get up, but my body refused. I felt like I was falling. I couldn't allow Lucas's dirty hands touch her.

**HA! Even after all these years of training you STILL can't defeat your cousin. You know good as well that he's feeding on other demons and you just want to see the good in them when there heart is putrid and tainted as yours**, a voice that hunted my dreams said.

_That's not true, _I denied.

**You really got to stop lying to yourself. Lucas embraced his inner demon. Do you want to let that girl bearing your child **_**die?**_

That sent a jolt threw my body. What- what did you just say?_ How?_ I asked.

**You know how and the fact that you can't control yourself around her didn't help. The only thing is that she doesn't know yet.**

_If I did what Lucas did then I would lose even more control._

**It's better then having her with you then him. Do you want your unborn child and the girl to die when you have the power. The girl's blood is enticing. I hope you make the right choice.**

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_GOING UNDER_

_Losing control no longer in my skin_

_Tormented, wanting not to kill_

_Not wanting to lose_

_Becoming the wild animal of my hunting dreams_

_Floating in my own pain sorrow and blood_

_I become the thing that is me._

_//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

I felt something dig into my shoulder, wetting my shirt. "You look like a pathetic doll. Just like the first time I found you," she whispered in my ear.

"I warned you," I whispered, tears filling my eyes.

"What was that?" she asked yanking my hair back.

"I warned you if you snatched my things away from me one more time-"

Like before I was slapped. I laid in a pool of Naruto's blood my hand resting on my cheek. "I would kill you!" I yelled. I grabbed a set of needles I kept hidden and threw them at her vital spots. Alex was so surprised that it took her a while to react. Lucas was leaning on the wall intrigued.

"When- when did you learn how to do that?" she asked as she pulled them out.

Instead of answering I charged at her. Before I could reach her Lucas interfered. I was going to follow threw even though I knew I didn't have a chance against him. He grabbed my arm and squeezed. I gasped as I felt my bone cracking. "Now now Hinata, I came to take you for myself."

He pressed my body closer to his. I tried to push him away. Lucas's breath smelled a raw meat and metal. My stomach really twisted when he licked me! My body froze when his eyes turned into the dull read of a demon that kills demons and human. My heart was overwhelmed with fear. His arms wrapped securely around my torso. He smiled wickedly, exposing his fangs. The bile in my throat stopped me from screaming when I felt his fangs run across my skin.

A bitter aura just like Lucas's filled the room. To my right there was the sound of a small scream. Alex lay lifeless in someone's arms. The chakrait the room increased and instead of a black cold feeling, this one was out for blood, The room gradually became warmer and the air became thick makingit even harder to breath.

"Hinata," Naruto choked out. "Run to the backyard and don't come back in," he growled.

His eyes were no longer blue, of bright crimson. They were as dull and red as Lucas. More like closer to black then red. The only difference was that he looked even more like a fox and I could fell that killing intent radiating off of him. He looked at me closer then at Lucas as if he just know saw him half way bent towards my neck. The next thing I knew, I was outside near the hot spring wrapped in Naruto-kun's coat.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I starred at the one person I loathed the most. "So you finally let lose. Doesn't it feel better then that trapped lesser vampire form you were held in," he hissed. "It will be even better when we take Hinata's blood. Whatever she is-" he just licked his lips.

"**How dare you touch her,"** I growled

"**Oh calm down cousin, I barely grazed her," he hissed**

Iwouldn't hear any of it. The fact that his fangs touched her was enough to make my blood boil. I was going to shove my hand into his cold dead heart. Fingers clawed, my body burned with power. I had to make this quick or that damn fox would take over.

"So you're not going to share?" He asked tauntingly. "Fin**e then lets settle this like real demons."**

Lucas charged with a face of a sadistic monster. I side stepped and did an uppercut with my right hand_**.**_ Lucas caught it before it could land a fatal blow. Unexpectedly my body started to burn like the burning drought inside me. **"Huh you didn't know?** **It takes more then one demon to quench a demon's thirst." **

**Damn you fox. Hurt Hinata and I'll kill us both. I growled. **

_**Don't worry boy, my desires are aimed at your cousin, he said before I blacked out. **_

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I set under the cherry blossom tree numb, worried, and hungry. My blood rain cold as I watched the colliding chakras. Naruto's suddenly turned black outlined with red. An irate howl chilled me to the bone. My hand clenched Naruto-kun's jacket. Was he OK? I had a feeling I already knew the answer. I got to me feet. I couldn't just sit here not knowing if Naruto was alright.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I stood over Lucas. His fowl blood stained my mouth, but tasted bitter sweet in my mouth. "Naruto-kun?" said an innocent voice.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The living room was a war zone. The wall paper didn't even look like it was suppose to be white. Wholes were punched into the wall and the couch had feathers spilling out of it. What I couldn't stand was the smell of rotting flesh. What I think was Alex was decaying flesh and bone. I felt sick. I never thought the Naruto I knew would ever do this. Looking at him, I couldn't find any trace of the man I loved.

"_**So you're the alluring Hinata. Naruto and I are **_very _**fond of you and your blood," **_he whispered in my ear_**.**_

I couldn't moveeven it I wanted to. Just the presence of this menacing chakra was able to paralyze me.

"**_Don't worry I wouldn't even if I could. Not even after our child is born," _**hesaid with out his hand on my womb.

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked.

"_**Can't you feel it Hinata-chan. You feel sick don't you," **_he purred_**, "But you won't for long. Oh and lets get something straight, **_this,_** the form I'm in now is my **_true _**form the Naruto you know is just an allusion. Just like him I do love you Hinata-kun, but I'm tired so I can't play for long." **_

Naruto was in front of me know, his cold had still on my stomach. Before I could react, Naruto's bloody lips were on mine. I couldn't resist the fact that this Naruto was more dangerous and that they were **both** OK. All I could do was kiss him back. He pulled back reluctantly and smiled exposing his fangs. _**"I'll be seeing you around Hinata-chan."**_

Naruto's eyes faded blue and he swayed on his feet. I caught him and lay him down gently. I knew we wouldn't be able to stay here. I ran into my room, grateful for the almost decent air. The smell of blood leaked in threw the door. I undressed out of my bloody clothes, took a quick shower, and started to pack my belongings and presents. Coming out with my bags, I found Naruto up and ready to go. I couldn't find Lucas's body anywhere. Naruto grabbed my belongings, arm, and towed me out the door into the frizzing night air. He moved confidently threw the cover of snow that obscured my vision. I don't know how long we walked, but when I did focus, I found myself lying in front of a fire, blanket wrapped around me, and embraced in Naruto's arms.

Yesterday's events suddenly came back. Not just the images, but the smell as well. I ran to the bathroom. When I was done Naruto was leaning against the door frame staring at me. His eyes were blue so I knew it was the allusion. Even so I liked this one better than the other.

"Are you OK?" he asked after I finish brushing my teeth. I nodded and headed towards the kitchen. "School starts in an hour."

I stopped and gawked at him. "Don't tell me we're going?"

"The first semester is over. This is going to be our last day. I thought you would like to go to the dance?" he asked with a smile. "Do you have a dress?"

I nodded, "It's white and a light lavender color," I said as I got a knife and started to cut a slab of meat. "Ouch," I gasped as the blade cut my finger.

I just about had it with blood. Before I could wipe it away Naruto caught my finger and stared like he was in a trance. I saw his iris shift in color. "Naruto-kun," I said confused. He put his finger in his mouth and I felt him suck. When he let go he looked like he just realized what he did.

"Sorry," he said then headed to his room.

The cut had stopped bleeding. I went to change as my food cooked. When I left my room to check on it, I felt nauseous again. "Is their anythingI can eat without it making me feel ill?" I threw awat the food and settled for the box of strawberries and a chocolate bar. "We'll come back and change for tonight after school," Naruto's said from behind me.

I jumped, almost spilling the strawberries. "Please don't do that," I said as I pop another one in my mouth, "I'm still jumpy." Naruto walked over and stole one of my fruits, "Hey, you've had your breakfast," I glared at him.

"I wouldn't call that breakfast," he said teasingly, "I'd say a sample."

"I don't care what you call it, this is the only thing I found so far that my stomach will keep down."

Naruto's face grew serious, "Hinata," he said softly. I had a feeling I was not going to like what he was about to say.

"No," I insisted, "I won't do it."

"Hinata-"

"I said no Naruto; just think about it makes me sick."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Can we go and get this day over with?"

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The whole school day was supriseingly peaceful, not counting the trips to the bathroom. There was no sign of Lucas, and Naruto stayed by my side most of the day. When he wasn't no demon dared to approach me. Something tole me that our peace would be short lived. Naruto's gift to me rested cold on the hollow part of my throat.

Durring lunch Naruto and I ate ourtside dispite the frezzing temperatures. When the eight hour school day finally ended, there was a small driness in the back of my throat, but I hid it from showing on my face. When night fall finally came I took a hot shower, and pulled on my kimono and tied my hair up. Rimestoned snowfleks were embedded in my hair and I painted my nails a soft purple.

"Hinata, we have-"

Naruto stopped mid sentence when he entered my room. I turned around to face him. Naruto wore a white tux with a lavender tie. I stared at the floor embarrassed. "You don't like it?" I asked. My head suddenly rested on Naruto's muscular chest.

"Poor little inoccent thing," said a cold voice. I looked up to find fox Naruto. His grip around me tightens. "If you wear something like that you're going to get the other demon's gaze, but I think you look appealing. Now tell _this _Naruto in the face why you won't drink blood."

I looked at him appalled. "Unlike you I'm _human_ not a demon."

He sighs in frustration, "You are the most enraging human I've ever met, but I like it," he smiled.

I had a feeling I was not going to like the bipolar Naruto. All at once I was in the demon Naruto's arm. "What are you doing?" I shouted.

He smiled deceitfully, "I'm going to rise the bloodlust out of you. All humans have one, but considering how pure you are it going to be difficult. So we're going to have to go extream. We have time," he said after he checked the time.

I gawked at him. He couldn't be serious, but I knew he was. His black eyes were so cold that they sent shiver down my spine. Before I knew it Naruto-kun was sealing over roofs, by the direction we were headed, we were going to the park. "Naruto stop this!" I shouted over the wind.

"Why? Don't you want to get back at what they did to you?"

"_They _didn't do anything it was just Alex. You're taking it too far!"

Suddenly Naruto stopped. And set me down on the snow covered roof. "Am I?" he said in my face.

I backed up tripping over my kimono. Naruto caught me before I had the chance to fall. His face was still close to mine. "You are?" I blushed, looking away. I could feel the heat radiating off his body. My stomach felt hollow at his closeness. I wanted so badly to kiss this Naruto, but I also wanted the kind Narutoback. I felt like I could swim in his soft eyes, but the one know I felt lost, With that lost direction I would feel when ever I look into his eyes came a since a danger. When I did stare for a long period of time I would find myself kissing him. Like I was doing know. Naruto kissed me back harder. He moved down and for a second I thought he was undressing me. He pulled back reluctantly before he went too far. His eyes shifted from red, black, and blue, but settled back in blue. I sight from dissapointment and pleasure.

"I hate that damn fox."

"What does the fox have to do with anything?" I asked a little confused.

"It brings the worst out of me. What did I try to do this time?" he asked.

"You don't remember?" I asked at he lifted me up and headed towards school.

"I remember a little of it, like the kiss, but not much."

"It's nothing. I have a feeling the topic is going to be brought up again," I said as we entered the school grounds.

Naruto placed me gently on the snow covered ground and lead me to the gym. The room was transformed into an ice palace. The walls looked like frost protected the walls. Stalagmites of what could have been plasticeshimmered from the roof. Some were dress in winter dresses and most of the guys were in white tuxes as well. As far as I could tell I was the only one in a kimono. The air was chilly enough were I could see my breath.

"May I have this dance?" Naruto asked me formally.

I blushed and took his hand. We glided threw most of the slow songs without stopping. Naruto lead threw out the whole thing. Surprisingly the night went on like this without interruption.

"This can't be true." I told Naruto while my head rested on his shoulder.

"What can't be true?"

"This. No one, not even your cousin tried to cut in and take me away from you."

"May I cut in?" said a familiar voice.

Naruto and I stooped dancing to see who it was and of course it was Lucas right on cue. "I guess I spoke too soon," I mumbled.

Naruto-kun pushed me behind him protectively. "I'm not going to try anything in front of all these human. I'm not an idiot like you."

People started to stare. It was like they could feel the tension coming from them like me. Naruto stepped down. I turn to him pleadingly not to leave me alone. I saw him sit down to the nearest table glaring at Lucas. I turned back to the guy who struck fear in my heart more than Naruto. He was grining pleasantly showing is fangs. Worriedly I stared at him.

"You look fit to be a snow queen did Naruto pick out the outfit?"

I shook my head, "I did," I said trying to hide my fear as best I could.

"You have great taste. The other humans have on right to be compared to your beauty.

I gawked at him even more. "What are you trying to accomplish with your compliments Lucas?"

"I am offering an opportunity. If you dump my worthless cousin, I'll give you eternity with me." he said, his smile almost splitting his face.

Before I could stop myself I started to laugh. He was asking me to leave Naruto. For some reason that was hilarious to me. His face turned red and the smile turned into a scowl. His grip around me tightens. For some reason I keep forgeting I'm in a world where a demon could be anywhere and brake me into two. My laughter turned into a gasp. Lucas pressed me against him even harder and twirled me into a corner.

"You are a very tedious girl and I'm just about sick of you."

He was so close to were I could smell fresh blood. My stomach twisted and growl. "Lucas, leave me alone," I said, trying to pull him away.

"If I can't have you then Naruto can't have the both of you," he said his voice deepening.

I stopped yanking my arm from his grip and froze. An icey pain shot threw me. He couldn't know. My thoughts were running wild. He couldn't have known. I kept repeating.

"I know. I'm pretty sure every demon can hear that you have two heartbeats. The only thing is that your's is not in sync with the infant's."

"You can-," I almost cried out.

His cold hands clamped over my mouth. "But I can," he whispered in my ear, "and I will. First before I kill you I want you to call Naruto's name." Tears were spilling from my eyes know as I shook my head no. "Ahh there's no need to cry. I _**always**_** get my way." **

Pure joy shinned in Lucas's crimson eyes. His fangs were fully exposed know. As he bent towards my neck the color red filled my vision. I was completely struck as to how _no one_could see what was going on. When I felt him brake threw my skin, every amount of fear I tried to hold up collapsed. At the moment I called for Naruto, something cold and hard plunged into my body. Black shadows replaced the blood red rose colored eyes.

**Author's note- I got my homecoming pic back on the Internet. If you want to see one. I'll put it on my profile for a DAY. Just send me a message and let me know. _NOW BACK TO THE CHAPTER. RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE _LOL. **


	9. Deal with the Devil

CHAPTER NINE

**HERE HERE ENJOY DOES NOT KNOW YALL NOW WHO**

Hinata's POV

Screaming. The bearrier around us shattered and there was the only sound of Naruto's pain that I was able to focuse on. Telling me that I was somewhat alive, but everything was covered in shadows and I was unable to see.

* * *

Naruto POV.

Running threw the crowd of frantic teens I followed the sent of Hinata's blood. How the hell did I not see this coming? I should have known Lucas would pull some crap like this.I reached the corner of the gym where I found Hinata white and open eyes lifeless. Lucas was bent over her licking the blood off his fingers. My anger grew like my burning desire to gorge in Lucas's blood. He grined widely when he spotted me stll licking Hinata's blood.

"Cousin," he said as his eyes glowed with an unknown light. "This girl is something else. I can feel her depleting life in my arms and if feels wonderful. Even to you her blood must be over whelming. How does it feel that we bring death even when we don't mean to."

I was shakeing with anger, not even listening to my souless cousin. Hinata's limp form was the only thing that my mind would see.

_**Let me do the honor boy. I'll give you some control and we can drink ourselves full over his slit throat,**_ said the fox. I could feel the heavy bloodlust leeking from his chakra.

I was told _never _take off the seal, but today I think I was willing to make an acepption. I reched for the seal and ripped it off. This was something Lucas would never be able to take away from me.

* * *

_Forbiden Power_

_A power so strong, that it has a thrist for blood_

_Killing intent so overwhelming, it makes my skin crawls_

_But this isresitable power only makes me crave more_

_And leaves every person I love, hearts torn._

_It pulls the strings._

_I'm left hopeless to its will_

_And it's bitter darkness._

_////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

Astonishingly I was grateful for the part of me that couldn't fill this demonic chakra, but the part of me that did, didn't feel like me at all. The killing intent and savage hunger was so enormous that I could bearly think straight. Lucas's eyes grew wide. I was awear of the growing fear inside him.

"Wha-what th-the hell are you?"

"**What's the matter Lucas, I thought you were stronger then me. For a time you were and that time should have been the time to kill me, but you enjoyed taunting and blood to much to notice an even more demonic power," said the voice of the fox and me.**

Lucas took a step back realizing what he was up against. His eyes only showed ture fear. My pleasure grew even more, but the pleasure for what was calling to me was what is going to happen next. Lucas crouched down not going to die without a fight. My body was egered with anticipation for the fight. I made the first move, but first I grabbed Hinata from him. I couldn't help but feel what Lucas felt. Hinata's life was sliping, but only slightly. Just the feel of her lifeforce was enough to make me drain what was left. _**Focus boy, if you slip then we may end up doing exactly that. **_I droped her saftely out of harms way. Before I could react, Lucas was over me. Somehow he was able to get a wepon. I stopped the blade before he was able to land a blow. Twisiting his arm, I was about ready to pull it out of its socket until I felt a blow on the back of my head. I turned around hurlling my cousion at the demon be hind me. I took a moments rest. Looking around I found the lunchromm crawling with demons. _**How the hell did we miss this?**_

"I thought something like this would happen. You pertendening you weren't strong. So I set a deal with thesas demons, it they help me kill you, they can have what is left of your play thing's blood," said Lucas has he wipped the blood from his mouth.

I glared at my cousion teeth beared. I backed up to were Hinata's body laid.

"**Don't you DARE touch her!"**

Some of the demons face expression shifted from excitement to fear. A few backed up while others heald there ground. The smell of Hinata's blood was thick in the room. So I imagine that was giving them courage. _**You can't hild back on my power boy. Finish this quickly, or I'll do it myself. I have a bas feeling Lucas has a bargaining chip up his sleeve.**_ I took a crouching stance. The female demon acted frist. Before she had the chance to get into a yard of Hinata her blood drenched the floor. I killed and gorged myself in the blood of the other demons as well as beging aware of anyone who took a step towards Hianta. Suddenly the air around me felt like a ton. The demons that looked like they were going in slow motion were a full speed. I couldn't move an inch of my body. Not only that, but I could feel the fox'es power seeping out of my body. _**DAMNIT, **_the fox snarled in my head. _**I refuse to go back in that cursed cage. **_I ended up taking a full blow to my stomach. I cought out blood. **What's going-on? **_**Lucas and his tricks, **_the foxed hissed. _**He must have found an Elder to seal me back in. **_Meani_ng? I asked. __**Meaning we're DEAD!**_

That was all the fox said until I could no longer hear him. I colasped on the crimson stained floor. My skin and veins burned. The foxe's power may have left, but its thirst didn't. I glared loathingly at devil and he was grinning more widely than I ever seen him. The remaing demon's fell back. The air felt evan heavier without the demonic chakra.

"It took you long enough," said Lucas as someone barged in.

"Well you didn't tell me what kind of deamon I was sealing and mantaning that barrier is harder then you think," said a deep voice.

By the looks of it this was a demon I didn't know, but I couldn't be sure my vison was zoning in and out.

"Where's my reward. I can smell it."

"You can have her after I finish what is let of her."

"Fine, but hurry up that barrier has about ten minuted to it. If I head her earlier it would last longer, the stranger growel.

If I had a heatrbeat at this moment I would be long gone. The deamon that was in front of me wasn't a demon at all. It was an animal, the worst of them, a werewolf. You got to be kidding me I thought I was already in hell. I lied there helplessly groweling on the floor. My nails dug into the marbled floor. The two fiends stared at me. I could see the werewole's fanged fillled mouth and Lucas. Well Lucas is already dead to me. "DON'Y TOUCH HER!" I snarled, trying to break the seal on me.

The wolf howeled with laugher. You're telling me that broken thing is what gave you troubled. Lucas and the dog walked over to me still smirking. In my head I could imagin a hundred of different way to wipe it off there faces. I continued to growel.

"If you just weren't so difficult on shareing this wouldn't have happen. I had planes for that girl. She seems like one with a dark side to her," he sigh. "It's must eat you up knowing it's all you're falt."

The wolf bent down towering over me. He smelled of a wet dog and raw meet. My thirts flared and I tried my best to hold back my moan. " He's thirsty. Poor kid.

I use the strenght I had left and grabbed the dog's throat. I felt something heard impel into my ribs. The sound of craking filled my ears. I tasted my blood mouth and groned in pain.

"Ouch, I bet that hurt," he chuckled.

Lucas glared at him. "Do you want your reward or not," he snarled.

"STA-" I choked on the blood feeling my lungs. Even thought it wasn't going to kill me it still hurt like hell.

The wolf advanced even closer to Hinata and as he did, he shiftted into the beast he was born with. The barrier still had a stron hold on me and my ribs were slowely healing.

"You just don't want to die do you?" Lucas asked me. Again he kicked me, but in the face this time. I spat and hissed at him. He sigh, how bout I let you watch him gorged himself in your lover's remains," he laugh.

I was overwhelmed. I felt hallow absolutely helpless. Fatiged was showing itself by the second. Black spots appered in my vison as I stared at Hinata. All hope of us surviving the night delpeted from my body.

* * *

Hinata's POV.

All I heard were the crys and anguish pouring out of his soul and lips. Somehow I felt detached from my body, but I felt everything. I knew Naruto was loseing as well as dieing. I never been out of opptions, not even when I surprised Alex. Am I a burden to Naruto? I started to feel doubts about my relationship with Naruto, but there wasn't going to be one if I didn't find away to let Naruto I was alive, but not kicken. I yelled in frustration even though I was sure no one could hear me. Know I just felt agitated and uless. Now matter how hard I tried to focus, I just couldn't get a grip on my boby.

**You poor sweet innocent thing. You're in a bad situation aren't you**?, said a voice that chilled me even close to death.

Eventhough I couldn't see him, his presince invaded every inch of my mind. _I thought you were done playing with us. You have my blood, wy don't you finish me off_, I shouted mentally.

**I thougt I had everything, but I'm need one more thing to ruin my cusion's life.**

_And what more do you need to ruin our lives. _

**At this rate you won't have a life in about four minutes from blood loss, but wgat I need as I said many times is you physicly, **he voice was more threatening. As I've always did when he said something like this I laughted. **I'm not done. This time you have no choice at this matter. **

_And why is that? _

Unconiouslly I could feel the smile on Lucas's face grow larger. **If you refuse, I'm going to have **you **kill Naruto. You would be fully aware of the actions your body will do, but there not you're action. I'll be sure that you say something sweet or heartbreaking before you take his life. So what do you say Hinata? Join me, or be at my mercy.**

My mind was reeling at the thought. I felt sick as I heard him say that. This was unfair I had no way thougth of being with Lucas seemed mor wrong than killing a child. I couldn't- I would _never_ be with Lucas, not even if I had the slightest intrest in his exsitent. _No_, I said weakly, defeated. There was nothing I could do.

**Wrong choice! **his word echoed in my mind. **I hope you enjoy what I'm about to make you do. I know I will. **

Lucas's presince left my mind, but left me shaken and irationaly. I had to beat him, I just had to.

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**

**Ok i think there's going to b two more chapters after this. i'm kinda n a hurry to get the new story posted. DK when. i'm msuprise at most of my readers vote on the poll. That will b closed on the end of the story which will b soon. UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	10. Never Ending Conflicts

CHAPTER TEN

**THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY, BUT MY TEAM WON OUR FALL CLASSIC BASKETBALL GAME. I SCORED! GO ME! ok BACK ON TOPIC I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR HINATA.**

Hinata's POV

I felt it a few minutes after Lucas left. Cold phantom limbs took hold of my body like a mindless puppet and then he was back. His intentions were branded in my head and my mind had no choice but to obey. My thoughts and wild emotions were shoved into the depths of his mind. It may have been my body, but Lucas's head was taking over.

_You can't do this to me! I shouted. _My cry was pointless. I felt like I was bounded by chains. Lucas's mind felt like hell itself. Everything he's ever done; his heart seemed like a black whole itself. This feeling was just like, if not worst, the time I first met him. _Let me out you dumb vampire! _

_**Shut up and watch little girl, **_he hissedviolently.

The chains around me tighten. I cried out in pain. Suddenly my eyes were open to the nightmare I could only image. Naruto's eyes were stareing at me or should I say through me. As far as I could tell, I could see no puples. _Naruto! _I shouted, but me lips did not move. Lucas was stearing at me with a smile. With that smile I could tell he was having a hard time trying to control me.

My body moved against my chained will. A growel came from my right. "Stand down dog!" Lucas ordered, "I want to play first. It won't take me long."

A flicker of life appered in Naruto eyes and I busted into tears. _don'twakeupdon'twakeup!_ I cried.

"Hinata?" I heard his faint voice.

My heart shattered. His voice was weak with fatigue, but his eyes were fully aware. _,_ I wepped. Lucas's face looked nowhere _near _human. The wolf looked amused when he realized what was going on.

"Hinata!" Naruto said more loudly.

The phantom limbs pushed my bloody body off the soaked floor and walked to the now standing Naruto. My hands clenched around something cold. _**It's a dagger made especially for vampires. It's extremely painful.**_

I pulled at the chains that bounded my will. Even though this was in my head everything felt real. My wrist bled and the feel of cold metal against my open flesh was painful. Naruto was barely conscious. No wonder he couldn't hear my pleas. Naruto arms wrapped secrecy around me. Our bodies were soaked in blood. My vision blurred with tears. I was too emotionally drained to fight Lucas. _Just leave us alone, _I cried my finally plea. _**Are you ready to do the honors, **_he said, his mental voice thick with bloodlust. I felt my arm come around my back at Naruto. The cold metal went threw his ribs cleanly. At the last moment Lucas's mine unbounded mines and I felt the dagger plunge into Naruto's heart. My body fell on top of Naruto's. His eyes were wide with disbelief. I screamed Lucas and that wolf were laughing like this was a joke.

Naruto showed no signs of life. I felt a clawed hand suddenly dig into my shoulders. _Clod, empty, shattered, and red. Why? Why is everything taken away from me and the baby? _Something in me finally broke. Everything hurt and everything was dry, really dry the air around me was getting thinner, and soon I was gasping. My muscles started to cramp up. The feeling hurt more than my mental pain if that was even possible.

"What's the matter with her?"

"That's a dumb question to ask dog. Hurry up! We got to go before the humans are able to break through." Lucas said in an annoyed voice. I barely heard anything they said. My mind was reeling with the events of today. _**Well this is unexpected I thought we were goners. Apparently that weapon doesn't work on me. What a stroke of luck. **_

_Naruto!_

_**Not exactly Hinata-chan, **_said a sadistic voice.

_What's happening?! Why can't I breathe?_

_**Isn't it obvious? You're dieing. So is the kid. It's not going to die that easily. You need to feed,**_ Naruto said.

My stomach lurched at the thought, but I couldn't take it anymore. My emotions were running wild and I was terablly confused. The wolf man yanked me up off Naruto's body. He stared at me with yellow eyes and than hurlled my body at the wall. The concreted wall shattered at the impact and fell on top of me. I gasped. I couldn't breathe no matter how much I sucked in air. Oxygen was there, I just wasn't getting any. The smell of blood was thick in the air. My heart beat raced on trying to bring as much air to the rest of my body. The dog was a full werewolf now. Lucas was braced up against the wall with his eyes closed. The wolf pounced. I went on instint, not really controlling my body, but fully aware of what I was doning. I grabbed its thick neck when it was close enough, my hands clawed, and ripped it jugalar from its throat. My breath quicken at the smell of fresh blood. I rasied the limp body over my mouth and swallowed as much as I could. My stomach rejected it at fist, but the second time it got better. I tossed the carcist away and stared at Lucas with pure fury. He stared at me, his arms still crossed, gawking in disbelief.

"What the hell!"

I grabbed a set of needles I kept under my kimono and hurled them at Lucas's neck. My movement was too swift for him to aviod. I walked over to his body as it fell to its knees. "How the hell-did you-"

Lucas was unable to finish because out of nowhere a hand slit is throat. I gasped and turn to find the inner Naruto grinning. He picked up the choking Lucas and pressed his mouth against the wound. I thought I was going to be sick. I turned away and tried to block out the sounds of him feeding. _**"You might as well get use to it I imaging you're going to have one of your episodes again," **_he laughs.

My head was pounding and spots appeared in my vision. "What-are-you-talking about," I painted.

He laughs _**"That was quick. I'll explain later, we have to go before the humans get here."**_

He grabbed me and took of running. I don't know were we'd went, I was barely conscious throughout the travel to find out.

* * *

"Ugh," I said as I pushed the cup of blood away from my lips that Naruto was trying to force down my throat.

Inner Naruto growl in frustration. "**How are you not thirsty? You just healed a gapping wound from your stomach and somehow through all that you're **_**still pregnant!" **_he said annoyed.

It was the April and were somewhere in Japan in a dark ally. "I want something sweet like chocolate cake."

"_**This is sweet the faster you drink it, the faster you'll'' be rid of me. I had my fill, you didn't."**_

I grabbed the cup from him and swallowed it without really tasting it. Before I could say anything else, he refilled the glass. I glared at him and swallowed its contents again. "Satisfied?" I asked.

"_**Very, you may not like it, but like I said, get use to it. Goodnight Hinata-chan."**_

Naruto's eyes turned back to there normal blue color, but the slit remained. I slid to the ground and set down. "Can we go home? I'm tired and it's cold."

Naruto just stared at me. For some reason he wouldn't let his guard down_. _"There are things out there worse than Lucas," he said reading my thought.

I glared at him. "I don't see how. You're chakra is colder then when I first met you. I don't like it. You keep watching me like I'm you're prey Naruto, what's with you? You never did that unless you were hungry and like you said you had your fill." I looked at him closely. I haven't once seen him take a breath. "Are you still thirsty?"

He just continued to gaze at me intensely. I sight, placed my head back, and placed a hand on my growing abdominal. Four mouths, the baby was growing at human speed, but that was the only thing normal about it. I would have cravings like I did in December, but they would leave as quickly as they came. Naruto seemed to change even more. He wouldn't come near me. He would feed on other humans, and when we were traveling I wouldn't see him at all unless I needed his help. He would either be far behind me or ahead when I didn't. I opened my eyes, Naruto was no longer in my sight, but I could feel his chakra. Sighing in frustration I got up and headed to the house. Even though it was spring traces of winter still lingered. My hair was cut back to the style I had it as a kid and Naruto's wild hair was the same as the rest of his body. I rarely ever saw him smile anymore. It's been mouths since we've been close to each other or had touched. Naruto-kun even started to teach me how to fight, but refused to spar with me. He would torture a demon to do it and if it got to be too much for me or it was becoming too serious, Naruto would kill it.

I entered the house knowing Naruto was already here and went to my room upstairs. The house we lived in now was a two storied with an attic and a basement. Naruto overruled the idea of us sharing a room. Saying it was too dangerous. He insisted that he stayed in a room farthest away form me. The basement. My room was simple with the color purple. The bed was king sized. Everything was expensive in my room. Even my clothes. Naruto showers me with gifts whenever he knew that it was him who's was causing me pain. You would think that I'd experienced them all. At first the gifts worked. It made me think he still loved me, but not anymore. The only time he did so affection was when he wasn't the allusion Naruto and even that was changing. At night I would here the cries of his torment again. At first I would go down there and see if he needed me, but he kept his door locked. I finally got dress, turned off the lights, and went to bed. Too tired to think.

* * *

_Not Wanted_

_No love no happiness,_

_Mind closed to the world and its gifts_

_Shunned to all and to those who can accept_

_You close yourself to those who want you,_

_But you think you are no missed._

_Love and passion have no meaning and can not be formed in one's mine._

_Only the thought of Not being Wanted hunts you._

* * *

Not Naruto's or Hinata's POV

"This is interesting. They're becoming further apart. I guess this is it boys, time to start the game," a threatening, foul voice speaks.

"When should we set things in motion?" said a pawn.

"Tonight, he's broken too many rules to let this one slide. First let's have some fun. His control slips by the day. I don't blame him, but we're going to test his love for the girl," he said licking his pale lips with anticipation.

When the worthless insect was gone I jumped to the girl's window. She lied on the other side not facing the window. By the looks of her breathing she seemed to be having a nightmare. How delicious. Without warning, I herded a growl from behind me; I cursed myself for not paying attention. Turning around I found the boy called Naruto. His eyes were narrowed and I could tell immediately that he wanted to kill me.

"**Leave,"** he hissed.

"And why should I do that kid? She's caught my interest, unlike you. Someone could just-take her away. What do you think?" I challenged.

Naruto snarled and stepped forward ready to rip my head off without a second thought.

I grinned wickedly happy for his bloodlust. All the more fun for me. "I'd be careful if I were you. You should know the older the vampire the st-"

I stopped and we both turned to the sound of an opening door, "Hinata!"

Naruto said baffled. Her pressence wasn't what shocked me, but her eyes! They weren't her usual purple or grey that I've seen from before, but red like mine when vampires got hungry.

"Intresting. She still smells like a human, but she's not, she's something else isn't she. Anyway the thing inside her must be hungry." Her eyes were half closed as if she was not aware of what she was doing. "If you don't want her to feed on humans she can feed off of me," I said with a playful smile.

"_**Who the hell are you," **_he hissed.

I flinched. I didn't expect for a demon like him to have so much demonic aura. I smiled the trap was going to work better then I thought.

"_**Who the hell are you"**_ he repeated.

The smile on my face widens. "_My name isssss Orochimaru."_ I hissed then walked away.

**AURTHOR'S NOTE- I HAVE THE ENDING PLANNED OUT AND I THINK YALL MAY HATE ME FOR IT*SMILES* REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. Old Soul

Chapter Eleven

**DO NOT OWN NARUTO OF HINATA**

Naruto's POV

"Hinata," Naruto said running over to her, "Hinata!" she didn't seem to hear me or see me. Sleep walking. I picked her up and carried her back to bed, but before I could get in her room she shoved me away, hard. Not human hard, but vampire hard. I crashed in to the concrete house. I grunted and cursed. This has been going on for a while enough. Hinata would do this whenever the kid got hungry. When she woke up she would have no memory. It was like the child was controlling her. The kid's going to be one hell of a telepath. I climbed out of the debrief, walked over to Hinata, cut my neck and pinned her to the ground as gently as I could. She pressed her warm lips to my neck and sucked. I resisted the undying urge to kill her. The heat coming from her felt like hell. When she was done I pushed her away. Hinata fell to the bed already asleep. _Damn it. We can't keep doing this. I have a feeling if we feed her she'll become a demon. _

_**HA! The kid's a parasite. I wish I was in it's it place. To feed off Hinata anytime I wanted, **_he said lustfully.

I flinched away from Hinata. For months my thirst has grown from drinking Lucas's blood. It was a gift and a curse. I can't spin anytime with Hinata when all I can think about is drowning myself in her blood and having sex with her which sick and twisted. The best part was the feel of power, but even that came with a burden of my hunger. I drew back away from the bed when the burning in my veins flared.

_**Why resist boy. Kill the child and the girl!**_

_I thought you loved her as much as I do. _

_**I do, but even I can't ignore my desire. **_

My nails dug into the wall. I could stand the overpowering sent of Hinata, but even I had limits to how much I could ignore it.

* * *

Hinata's POV

I woke up with a killer headache. For a second the roon spun. I waited for it to pass than swang my feet over the bed and headed for the shower. Stripping I go in and the warm water fell on my skin like the rays of the sun. I stood there with my eyes close trying to since Naruto's clod demonic aura. Instantly my body was overwhelmed with bitter coldness. I gasped and open my eyes. My body immediately shook with fear when his aura left my body. I turned the water to blazing hot to get rid of the bitter feeling. His soul was filled with bloodlust and the temptation to kill me. This is worst than Lucas! I had to leave. God I love Naruto and I would never leave him. I knewit was me causeing his torment. I just can't bare the thought of me causing him pain. _BADIDEABADIDEA! _My gut screamed. Of course I didn't listen to it. Bad idea. I got dress packed my bags and left the house.

* * *

Naruto's POV

My eyes snapped open once I heard the door to the house close and Hinata's running footsteps running from the house. This could have been the worst move she could make when I was at a state like this. My body moved against my will. Before I knew it I had Hinata against the wall. She looked at me with wide eyes filled with fear. Her heart beat echoed like screams bouncing off the walls throughout my body. That did it. My knees buckled under me. I've used too much energy to catch her. Ever cell in my body told me to feed, but i refused. My vision swam and my breathing came in shallow. Hinata was on her knees her eyes were no longer filled with fear, but tears. My heart ached at the sight. I didn't want her to cry or feel pity for me.

"I should have never tried to leave, but Naruto you're so selfish."

I just stared at her confused not sure by what she ment.

* * *

Hinata's POV

"You're so selfish I cried! I get that it's Lucas's blood that had caused your hunger to grow. I'm not blind! I yelled at him. Naruto I love you and I would do anything for you. Even if I have to drink blood to keep us both alive I would do it. I understand. You don't want to kill me or the baby, but here something you may have not known. I'm tougher than I look. If you're hungry than feed off me instead of dieing! " I sobbed.

He stared at me with ruby red eyes. Looking deeper I saw that he didn't grasp anything I had said. I choked on a sobbed that came out more like a laugh. He was already too far gone. I half-hearted laugh again. I grabbed his cold hand and pressed one of his nails against the jugular of my throat. His mouth found the cut immediately and started to suck. Hungry for his touch, I leaned against the wall and wrapped my arms around him tightly. When I pass out I still wanted to be holding him. His body may have been ice cold, but it felt nice. The green scenery of the fields danced before my eyes. No sooner after that I was no longer able to stay conscious.

* * *

Naruto's POV

As I drank I cried. My thirst felt like it would not end. My gripped tighten on Hinata when she went limp, but I continued to drink.

_**Boy let go before you kill them both! **_The fox shouted.

It was hard. At first I didn't think I could do that, but the sound of Hinata's heart beat skipping knocked me out of my trance. At last I let go breathing heavily.

_**Why are you hesitating boy. You know what you have to do. Quickly, I might add.**_

I knew, but I didn't want to do it. I really didn't want to do it, but I love her too much to care what she thought. Yes selfish, but I didn't care at the time. Cutting my neck I pressed Hinata's lips to my wound. I thought she was dead, but she sucked greedily. It didn't hurt like it did when Lucas bit me-but of course Hinata didn't have fangs. Her body jerked, but she didn't let go. Grabbing her, I carried Hinata back to her room and closed the curtains. We lay there in the dark room for ten more minute until she gasped and unlatched her mouth from my neck. I winced as my raw wound healed together. Looking to Hinata, her eyes were wide, confused, and disorientated. (Redondent I know)

"Nar-," she tried to say, but I forced her to lie down on the bed.

"Listen and don't interrupt me OK?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Here it goes," I sigh heavily, I had to give in so I wouldn't be forced to do this again. Now since I drain most of your blood, you were as good as dead." Hinata flinched away. "Sorry," I smiled weakly at my dark humor. I felt giddy, tiered, and full like a mosquito after feeding. I shook my head and got to the point. If you don't feed on my blood two more times or you could end up dieing and you can never feed of any other demon," even though knew she would I just had to say it on impulse.

Hinata just starred at me. There was under standing in her eye, but her skin tone didn't look healthy. She open her mouth like she was about to say something, but her eyes glazed over and she passed out.

* * *

Hinata's POV

Nothing hurt, and for once it wasn't black. At first I thought I was in a white room, but than I found out I was in a in winter wonderland. I laugh, wondering how long this would last. The vivid flowers were dead, but in its place was a blanket of snow. I was absolutely in awe. What I was worried was that I had a very bad feeling even though I knew this place was safe. What was Naruto doing?

"_**You worry too much Hinata-kun," **_purred a fox.

When I turned around to meet the darker Naruto I found my self in a death grip in his embrace. I shivered with fear and pleasure. It was odd for a demon that looked like the man I loved to be doing this.

"_**Don't forget little girl I **_am _**the original. You just love the allusion as well as the real thing,"**_ he hissed in my ear.

I shivered again. He pulled back, but kept his arm around my waist. "OK how the hell are you in my dreams," I finally said.

"_**Keeping you company as you change. If I can't do it in reality, I might as well do it in your's dream. Trust me you'll need it."**_

I shivered again, but this time it wasn't from Naruto's words. My shivering started to become more vigorously. Naruto picked me up and carried me to a bed that suddenly appeared under the blossom tree. Winter in here never touched me, but know it felt bone deep, I couldn't stop shivering even though everything around me felt warm. Unconsciously I pressed myself closer to Naruto ignoring the smirk that appeared on the corners of his lips.

"Whaaattsss- go-going on?" I forced out.

"_**Your body temperature is dropping. It's warm in this winter wonder land because I turned up the heater in reality. Don't worry it's natural, but it get's worse."**_

"Worsssssee, hh-how?"

"_**You'll see," **_he said as he lied me down on the heated queen size mattress.

"None ooofff th- this mmmakeeesss sense."

"_**It's your dream love. I can only manipulate it."**_

Naruto lied next to me and place his hand on my swallow abdominal. Suddenly he snatched his hand back and hissed. I laugh while he glared at my stomach. "It's called a kick," I told him still laughing.

He looked at me curiously than place his hand back on my stomach. This time when the baby kicked he didn't remove his hand, but press harder. I gasped and he immediately removed his hand starring at me with concern. "Sorry," he said. I could hear the pain in his voice.

I smiled a genital smile, set up and kissed him for a long time. I pulled back a little bit, both of us breathing heavily. "No harm done," I whispered.

He smiled and pulled me back into the kiss.

* * *

I woke up to a smiling Naruto's bright red eyes. Me in the bed in his arms. I flinched away from him and groaned. "I wish you wouldn't do that," I said.

"Feeling better?" Naruto-kun asked me.

"When I take a bath I will," I said sitting up.

"Want some company?" he asked sitting up next to me.

I blushed and turned away from him suppressing a smile. "If you want to help me, can you get me a something to eat? Right know I feel like I can eat anything," I said stripping in front of him, not careing if he sees. He moaned kloudly.

"Know I wish you wouldn't do that," he said as he shifted his weigh.

"One allure after another," I mumbled as I closed the door to the bathroom after me.

I slid into the blazeing water. The chill that lingered did not did not leave. Sighing I closed my eyes and tried to feel as much heat as I stomach suddenly growled and my mouth began to ache. I open my eyes and choked on a scream that appered in my throut. The bath water was crimson, but it wasn't water, it was thick and clotted liked blood. The air smelled sweet and the small ache in my mouth throbbed. I let a sob, closed my eyes and tried too picture something else. Opening my eyes, the bathroom was back to normal. I sighed in relief. Washing up quickly, I hurried out of the bathroom covered by my rob. Naruto was nowhere in sight, but I felt his precence in the house. I pulled on a black night gown with knee high socks and walked to the living room. Outside the sky was lit with stars and the wind shook the tree's leaves gently. Walking to the back patio, I lied on a swing bench, enjoyed the view and the slow motion of the rocking chair. It was nice just to relax and not have to worry about demons. Naruto had moved us to a place where a population of little demons lived. I felt calm and secure outside of the city. Out of know where wave of coldness passed over me, but not the inner chill I was feeling, and it was too warm out to be the wind. If it was Naruto I would have sense him. I bolted up from the swing and searched through the trees. Once I felt it I should have ran into the house- my curiosity got the better of me. I spotted a figure crouched on a branch. Immedietly my sences told me to run, but before I could move, the stranger open his eyes. I gasped has a wave of dreaded attacked me and showed me my death.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////Naruto POV

A wave of agony stopped me in my tracks. "H-Hinata," I moaned. I dropped the body on the outskerts of the city, and fell to my knees. The pain was lifeless and suffering. Panting I climbed to my feet. That was when I heard Hinata-chan's scream. A protective growl ripped through my throat. I snatched up the body and ran for Hinata.

* * *

Orochimaru's POV

I licked my lips with pleasure. The girl's death was going to be more deletable than I thought. The betral, anguish, and revenge that would radiate off her was overwhelming. She's not as pure as she smelles. I smiled, giddy for what will be.

* * *

Hinata's POV

Pain-pain seemed like the only thing I knew, and each time it got worst. _Itwasn't himitwasn'thim. _I told myself, but my body would not resone to my head. It knew the truth so why can't I accept it.

"_**Hinata**__!__**"**_I pointed to where I saw those cursed eyes. _**"There's**_** no**body there," Naruto's voice said.

I was still shaking and suddenly I felt sick. Grabbing the swing, I pulled myself up and set back down. Naruto stared at me with concern. "Did you see his face?" he asked me in a soft voice. I shook my head. He set down next to me. "How bad do you feel?"

Right than it felt like everything in my body was being rejected. I hunched over and threw up. I couldn't remember eating anything human these pass days. Somewhere in between breathing and puking I fell unconscious.

* * *

Naruto's

I grabbed for Hinata. She was burning up. "Damn." I muttered. "Her body's rejecting it."

_**Time to speed things up. You get to work and I'll see how our snow queen is doing.**_

* * *

Hinata's POV

Now all I could see was black. I felt the baby kick and this time it was harder. Under me was the same bed the other Naruto put me in. I turned over to find him next to me. "Is it strange that I was to ask if I can taste your blood?" I asked him. For some reason I had a taste for something bitter sweet.

He smirked. _**"I don't think it's such a good idea. You'll probably see something you don't like. Those eyes of yours see things there not suppose to." **_He pulled closer to me and pulled down his shirt. Swiftly he cut his neck and blood emerged. I hesitated. The blood looked closer to black than red. _**"Go on,"**_ he said.

Once I got closer my craving spiked. The baby kicked me again and all I could do was go for it. I latched my mouth on the wound. My body ached for more as well as my mouth. Suddenly I was somewhere else. It looked like a village, but further back in time. There was a loud explosion form behind me. Turning around I saw an enormous fox with fire red fur and nine tail. I fell to my knees at the anger that seethed out of hit. Out of know where there was a cry next to me. Looking I found a little boy bawling his eyes out. He a spiky yellow hair and blue eyes for what I could tell. But what steered something inside me were the familiar whiskers. _"Na-Naruto!" _I gasped_._

The young boy immediately stopped crying and smiled at me. Looking back at the village, everything lied in ruins and the fox had disappeared. I trued back to the Naruto to find the other one.

_**So that's what you are. I remember do you? That was the Hidden Leaf Village in the Land of Fire. An Old Soul. **_

**_IN the up coming chapters do not forget Orochimaru has the power to chnage his appereance. REVIEW REVIEW. _**


	12. Sarrow of the Bloody Goddess

CHAPTER TWELVE

Hinata's POV

**I do not own Naruto of Hinata!**

I tried to step away from him, but he took hold of my wrist. I was more scared than I've ever been. Not really noticeng it until, but Naruto's chakra gets darker and bigger with each passing day. _**They called me the nine-tiled fox back than. My parents were killed like your's by a demon-the only difference is that I am the demon that killed my parents. **_

I grimaced and relaxed, but I was still frighten. For some reason this place looked familiar, and the boy-the boy reminded me of a childhood friend. The Naruto staring at me now looked nothing like him. The only similarities were the marks on his face. There was no gentleness in his eyes or the determination I think I use to know. If I did live in the past with younger Naruto, I don't remember a single thing about it. Now that I think about it, there is somthing there. I pulled closer to him and grabbed his chin trying to find traces of the guy I fell in love with. Naruto didn't seem fazed by what I was doing. I sigh disappointed. Did the guy I love ever exists? I asked myself.

**_Do you really want to know the answer to that question?_** he asked me reading my thoughts again.

"Yes," I said even though I had a feeling I wasn't going to like it.

_**No, since the nine-tailed fox and I shared a soul. Two souls couldn't inhabit a body. I told him I didn't want to lose control so I decided to accept the demon into my soul. I absorbed him. Over time I started to crave something else. The false me you love will soon disappear on my seventeenth birthday and I will be in control. **_

"When would that be?" I asked.

**October the tenth. **(To give you a heads up it's August in the setting of the story)

Suddenly I found myself back in my room. Immediately a wave of white pain flashed in my head. The curtains were closed and the room was dark. I could feel the baby's restlessness in my stomach. Even though it was dead quiet, everything felt heighten. I positioned myself against the pillows. The pain pressed down on my head again. "Nar-Naruto." I gasped. In the shadow part of the room I was met by crimson colored eyes. Against my will I threw a needle at Naruto which he caught. In seconds he was on me posed to rip my throat out. My heart was pounding and I was breathing hard. He pulled back and laid his head on my chest. "Sorry, I-I didn't mean to."

"_**I know, its called instinct," **_he chuckled.

He threw the needle aside and listens to my heart beat. "Why do I have such a major headache?" I groaned.

"_**It'll go away,"**_ he said placing his cold hand on my forehead. After about five minutes Naruto got up and walked to the door. I gazed after him wondering what he was thinking. _**"Get up Hinata-chan. I made an appointment with a friend."I'll have something for you to eat when you're done,**_ he said than left. For some reason it was harder for me to get out of bed than usually. I turned the lamp on and looked at my abdominal.

"NARUTO!" I cried.

"I already know, why you would think I called my friend."

His voice was back to normal, I wonder were the other one went. I rocked myself up and felt something behind me fall against my back. Not long did I realize that my hair was even longer than it was before I cut it. I decided to braid it back. I found a white dress decorated in purple flowers deciding to put that on.

"Here," Naruto said, handing me a pair of sunglasses. As soon as they were on my face I was in Naruto's arm and he was sprinting threw the trees. I was happy that I tied my hair back, if not I was sure there were going to be problems.

_The lady we will meet is named Lady Tsunade, but I call her Grandma Tsunade,_ he chuckled. _Anyway she specializes in the medical field, and she sort of help me threw hard parts of my life. Basically she'll help with the childbirth._

* * *

"She's eight months." Those words echo in my head. For some reason I refused to process it. I'm sixteen for crying out loud. How did I get pregnant anyway! I ranted on. Isn't Naruto technically supposed to be dead? So doesn't that mean everything else is supposed to be too? Naruto glared at me and Lady Tsunade laughs.

"He's active all right," she said still laughing.

"So is it a boy or a girl," Naruto asked while I stared off into space.

"Girl," she said calmly.

"Is she human like Hinata, or demon like me?"

Tsunade glared at Naruto for his stupid question. Instead of answering she turned to me. "How do you feel?"

I wiggled around in my seat. Everything felt too hot, "I think I'm having a hot flash."

Naruto stopped frowning and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Are you too married," Tsunade suddenly asked.

Naruto stiffen and I looked at the healer. "Sadly no," I said turning my gaze to Naruto.

"I didn't mean to start something, I was just wondering. I've seen, rarely, some demons getting along with humans and having them as donors, but never in my long life a pair like you."

"There's nothing to be sorry about Lady Tsunade. A few times it's cross my mind, but since he gave me a child I've been busy," I said stiffly.

Naruto starred outside the window not wanting to meet my gaze. After a few uncomfortable minutes Lady Tsunada changes the subject. "Hinata there will be warning signs when the child is ready. You'll get thirsty I mean _very_ thirsty. I don't really understand this part, but the blood you will be craving is the fathers."

My eyes widen in terror, I did _not_ want to go back into Naruto's head EVER. Before I woke up from the firsr time I was in ther, I had caught glimpses of his past and for a second I thought I saw a younger version of myself. "Are you sure, I-I mean you said you didn't understand it yourself. Do I really got to go back into his head?"

A smirk lingered on Naruto's lips; I didn't understand what was so funny to him. His thoughts were a nightmare. I shivered when the memory of what his black blood tasted like and shivered again. I glanced over at Naruto again, and there was a full grin on his face. _GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_ I yelled mentally at him. He winced, but continued to smile. I sight. Lady Tsunada looked back and fourth between us unaware of our little exchange.

"I guess it's time to go," I said pushing my swollen body of the chair. Naruto tried to help, but I waved him away.

He groaned and I walked out the door. Before it close I heard Tsunade say, "Sorry."

"Hinata!" Naruto called after me. I ignored him and kept walking. Before my next heartbeat he was in front of me. I almost fell back, but Naruto caught me. "Hinata, you have to understand that we've only been dating for a year."

"And we've had sex within that year, you've said more than once that you love me, and you've sucked my blood multiple times, and I bet you don't remember that our year anniversary is tomorrow. August eleventh," I said as a matter of fact.

Naruto looked stun for a second than bounced back, "Yes, I forgot about tomorrow was the day I met you, but I didn't forget the other things you spoke of, How could I?"

I gazed at Naruto in disbelief. "So how could you forget the day you met me. Not once, not even when I was in your head have you ever consider marring me, but you've considered in turning me into a vampire," I made an attempt to laugh, but it came out weak. "You are some man Naruto Uzumaki!" I said and walked past him.

* * *

Naruto's POV

I groaned how I could've forgotten.

_**You have some work to do kid. **_

* * *

Hinata's POV

When I got back home my heart was filled with disappointment and conflicting emotions. Knowing for a fact that Naruto loves me, but why has he not asked me to marry him. I set down in the rocking chair in the living room deciding to find things to keep me occupied. After about an hour threw my favorite TV series, Charmed, I saw somthing move in the corner of my eye. It was a dark figure moving towards me too swiftly for me to see. Before I could respond a hand stopped me from screaming. No only that-as soon as this happen a sharp pain shoot threw my head. My vision became clouded and my breathing became short live. The aura, pain, and confusion caused the strength from my body to seep away faster. No longer could I see and no longer could I fight. All I could do was relinquishes to the familiar darkness that my life seem to be overcome with. But before I was overtaken completely, my eyes caught sight of the familiar glowing eyes and whiskers of Naruto my love.

* * *

I woke up to the familiar burning desire in my veins, but what caught my attention the most was the brightly illuminated crimson moon in the sky. Hunting memories filled my head and for a second I thought I saw the the sight of the unfamiliar Naruto captured my sights. My curtains swept over the dark twisted fiend; however, no sooner had he appeared before my eyes, he vanished.

I sight when the dryness became unbearable and headed for the kitchen. Entering the living room than I remembered. "Naruto!' I cried even though I knew it was pointless, his chakra was nowhere to be found. But there was another pressure I felt. For a second I though it was mine. Purple the same color as mine, but much, much darker.

"Your sssssscenes are kind of dull my dear. Your lover sssssshould have taught you how to fight," a voiced hissed behind me.

As swiftly as I could, I pivoted a on my right foot trying to log my needles in the intruders throat. Before I could make contact, the man's pale cold hand gripped around mine. Immediately it tightens causing me to drop on my knees. Not just because of the pain, but the fact that I could see his veins. Again the roof of my mouth aches and my conation to life evaporated. I clamped my mouth shut over my other hand begging got the pain to stop.

"**SSSSSSSSooooo close but so far you are form immortality young child**." He let go of my wrist and than spoke, **"Did you enjoy the glimpse of your destined disaster,"**

"What makes you think-that I'm-destined for that outcome. Ev-everyone has a choice," I gasped.

"**Yes there may be choices, but before those is the path that will lead you to that outcome and your'sss issss the one that I ssssshowed you."**

"Who-the hell are you?"

"**SSSSSSSomeone who fallows that laws of my world and you're one that doesn't belong, no matter how close you are to it!"**

* * *

Naruto's POV

"Thank you, come again?" said the slightly dazed women who I just fed upon, but before that I bought Hinata a gift as well as for the baby and me. Outside the sky was lit crimson from the moons hunting glow. Traditional, this would be the time when demons would hunt the most drove by there hunger. Lucky for me that I learned to suppress the desire long ago, but still at times it manages to loosen its way out of my control. I probably should have told Hinata. There's no chance the same thing was happing to Hinata. I smiled and shrugged the thought out of my head and headed home; however, once again a sharp cold pain shot through me. "Hinata," I growled than took off running.

When I reached the house everything was trashed. I could smell much of Hinata's potent blood before I reached the house. Even though I was full I had to be careful how much I inhaled. The setting before my eyes made my blood run cold. Everything downstairs of the house was trashed blood littered the floor, and I could see some of Hinata's needles embedded in the wall and scattered around the floor. What captivated my sight the most was Hinata. She stood arms sagged to her side clenched with her favorite weapon. Her now long dark hair covered her face hiding her expression and her body was stained with ruby red blood. She stood or stared at a large amount of it at her bare feet. By the smell of it, it wasn't human or animal. The only thing missing was a body. I chuckled at the sight. The sound of my laugher startled Hinata; thus, causing her to react instinctively. She had me pressed against the floor with her hand clenched around my throat. Her veins covered her _one_ crimson eye and her lifeless violet eyes. I smiled; the sight of my bloody goddess enticed me and made me laugh with pleasure. I could hear the adrenaline pumping threw here delicate veins. It would be fun to play with her while my blood was still lively within her. I flashed my fangs at her. Startled by my action she fletched back and my mouth was pin to her throat. Under me she was still. Her heart echoed through my body. Hinata's eyes were wide and she was breathing more heavily than usually.

"_**I guess it's time,"**_ I muttered and than bit into my wrist.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////Orouchimaru's POV

I ran from that cursed house when I felt the nine-tailed fox's chakras coming fast form the city. If I hadn't the girl could have possibly killed me. Damn, the boy's blood in her is stronger than I thought, or is it just the kid that is harbored in her.

* * *

Hinata's POV

I gasped. It felt like I woke up from a terrible nightmare. For some reason everything felt cold and quiet, but it was loud. I never hared anything like it. Ever since Naruto started to give me his blood I would hear the soft beating of the baby's heat, but I couldn't hear it. I started to panic, and closed my eyes concentrating. Still I could not hear the soft beat of my baby girl's heart. A weak moan come out of my throat realizing what was the matter. Soon that moan came out as sobs. I cried and cried, bawling my eyes out. The baby was dead.

**Aurthors note- Christmas is coming up and i'm out for two weeks so i should be done this mounth. Maybe i can't garentiee. REVIEWREVIW!!! and Merry AlmostChritmas. :)**


	13. Second Thoughts

CHAPTER THIRDTEEN

How!? How did this happen! I couldn't think straight. I really didn't think I would be able to cope with this. I've grown so attached to having my own child. Now that it was gone-I was devastated. I put my hand to my stomached and tried to sense life, but there was none, fresh tears streamed down my face. "Naruto!" I cried helplessly. He entered the darken room without a second notice.

"What's wrong, you shouldn't be aw-"

I wrapped my arms around my swallow abdominal, "She-She's gone, the baby's dead."

He was silent for a second, still staring, than Naruto busted out laughing. I stared at him in disgust, how could he laugh when our child is dead?His laughter grew stronger and so did my disgust and anger towards his behavior. "IT'S NOT FUNNY! HOW COULD YOU LAUGHT AT SOMETHING SO TERRIBLE!" I screamed at him. Before I could control my movement I was at Naruto's throat. Surprisingly I found my self hissing at him.

His eyes flashed crimson at me causeing dread to run down my spine. He clenched my wrist tightly and pulled my closer. I was able to feel the heat and passion radiating from his body. He wasn't angry, he was having fun. Naruto lean closer to me-his breath softly tickling my exposed neck and he whispered, "Love, the heartbeat you hear is not of your own, but the babies. She's not the one dead, you are. I yanked my arm from his and fell back on the bed. It felt like a shock wave vibrated between us for a slight second.

"What you just said made no sense, literally," I said still gawking at him like he was a mad man.

He smiled, "You should know as well as I do the a lot of things never make any baby is going to be here soon and you're going to have to be doing some intense feeding."

I closed my eyes and shook my head furiously. Everything was moving way too quickly for me. There was no way I was going to feed from him. I can't even remember the last time I'd seen the sweet Naruto other than the more daring and blood thirsty one. Pulse, going into his head and seeing his pass made me feel like ice. I didn't admit it out loud or in thought, but secretly I was yearning to taste the dark desire, and power the darker Naruto's blood made my body feel. Again I shook from a phantom cold and open my eyes.

Letting out a shriek, I backed up to the head board of my queen size bed with my hand on my chest breathing hard. Naruto had been so close at that moment I thought that I had saw something flicker in his eyes that scared me. I didn't even feel the bed shift when he climbed in. "Why do you torment me like I'm a mouse Naruto Uzumaki!" I snapped at him.

He laid a hand on his child home and smiled an unknowing smile, "It's entreating. I don't get to see you often in a bathing suite anymore and all you do is sleep. Even I need some fun and pleasure at times."

"When did you become such a pervert?" I asked.

"When I met you."

I rolled my eyes. "You know Naruto," I said softly looking away from him, "I use to cry and always give up when I was younger. I would stay in my room or even hide in the closet when Alex was out hunting. I 've thought about taking my own life more than once and than i met you. When I really got to know you, your smile would make my heart race and it still dose." Out of the blue I remembered what day it was and shut up. Naruto felt the change in my mood and looked up at me.

"Oh," he said finally understanding and smiled. Naruto got up and scooted closer to me. Before he could cut himself, I grabbed his hand and pulled it to his side, "No," I said firmly now looking at him. My sobered mood gone. That was not the reaction I wanted from him.

"Too bad you won't be able to resist," he said with a smile that made my heart skip.

Too swiftly for me to stop him, Naruto cut his neck. I turned away, but of course Naruto had already had me in his fangs. I tried to groan, but it came out as a moan. The devilish smell of his dark twisted blood filled the room. My gums ached and I had to bite down on me teeth to stop me from crying out loud. "Why dose my-mouth hurt like this?" i complained.

"Your fangs want to come out. They won't unless you drink from me," he said nonchalantly.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" He just smiled at me again.

"You don't play fair at all."

"It's always boring if I don't."

Like when I do this. In the fresh wound he already created, he dug into it deeper. He stopped just in time before cutting his artery. I flinched away not wanting to look. My heart raced at the smell and my body yearned for it. i took a lot of self-control not to jump on him.

"Cutting myself that deep- is just as painful as braking-a bone. Do you want me to suffer," he gasped.

Ouch, he knows I want to keep him alive. That was a low blow anyway I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You should be ashamed of yourself," I said giving in.

Naruto's bleeding wound gushed into my mouth. I wanted to gag, but Naruto kept his hand firmly on my back. The tasted scorched my mouth and my veins. The pain didn't cause me to scream, but left me to wanting more. I closed my eyes enjoying the feel. Naruto suddenly moaned, and before I could register what he was about to do, I felt him bite into my neck. At the same instant I felt something tear through my gums. I tried to pull away but Naruto had me in a death grip. He sucked greedily from my neck as if he were starved of the taste of my blood. Before I was ready to let go Naruto pushed me away, his fangs fully elongated into a twisted grin and eyes bright red. As he swallowed, the last of my blood in his mouth spilled over. I stood on my knees shaking appalled and slightly dazed by what I just did or happen. We were both breathing hard staring at each other. My hand was pressed hard against me mouth. My gums no longer ached, but the taste of Naruto's blood was heavy in my mouth. A slight pain shoot threw my stomach briefly. As it faded Naruto wiped his mouth.

"The affects are going to be slow, but they'll come in. I made plains for us in the city," he smiled, eyes shining brightly in the darkness. His lips were on mine before I could react to his move

* * *

_New Eyes_

_Bright as the sun, _

_but as painful as life,_

_I see things with new eyes._

_Things that are hidden and things that are in plane sight._

_I feel betrayed and broken never to be mended._

_I cry and scream at the truth; not at what it had awoken from within me, however, because I was blind…_

_

* * *

_

I swayed at my desk and looked down at what I wrote. I hadn't written anything like this since I met Naruto. I dropped the pen and read over the not. Scrawled in bold letters were the words _Byakugan. _New Eyes and Byakugan-were they some kind of eyes.

The verse scared me. I met Naruto a few hours later after I wrote about him, how long I wondered would this one take?

"Hinata," Naruto called it's time to go. Are you dressed?" he called from the living room.

I tied my long black hair back in a light green ribbon and pulled on a strapless lime green dress. Across my chest ran three stings that didn't reach my neck. The dress's length was a little over my knees exposing my legs. The shoes I had on were low heeled green. I looked into the mirror a t my pale body. I never told Naruto, and I try to do my best to hide it. Deep down I really hated what Naruto did. I missed the caring Naruto I feel in love with. I evened wished more than once that Lucas had never entered our lives. His blood did something to Naruto, like a part of him was inside of me love. I wiped away the tears that I didn't know I was shading.

"Hinata," Naruto called to me.

One last time I glanced at my reflection and turned my back on it wishing I could go back. Leaving my room I entered the low lit living room. I didn't find Naruto in the living room so I went to the basement. He still refused to move in to my oversized room. "Naruto?" I called, as I knocked nine times on the door. There was no answer and than I since him in the front yard. I groaned not wanting to climb the stairs again I was feeling sick, but it felt like morning sickness instead of the demon's supernatural kind. I ran to the kitchen and lean over the sink. I open the window to let in cold air and rinse my mouth out.

"Are_ you feeling better?"_

I glared at him through the window. His hair was longer than usually and his whiskers were bolder, "I'm going to go brush me teeth, and I'll meet you outside," I said walking away. When I finished, I met Naruto outside. In the dark night he looked like a beautiful and dangerous acre angel. "Please tell me we are not walking to the city, I don't think my feet can take it."

"Like I would make you walk," he chuckled wrapping his long arms around my waist and lifted me off my feet.

Only if he would to that over the threshold? "Where are we going?" I asked as he ran.

"It's a surprise."

I turned away wondering what he could be planning. "Why are you so shy?" he asked.

I blushed, "I've been around demons for all of my life so far and I've always spoken my mind, but you…"

"I leave you speechless," he chuckled after reading my thoughts.

"Exactly," I smiled giving him a peck on his chin.

For a second I though I saw his hard eyes turn soft and cool like the ocean, but than turned hard as a block of ice. My smile flattens slightly. I yearned to see those soften blues eyes again, and decided to wait and see what was in stored for me for the rest of the young warm night.

* * *

I was wrapped in Naruto's arms sitting on his lap as we waited for our food. I was trying very hard not to grin furiously, but was failing. The lights were off, and nine candles were lit around us. We were in the back of the restraint were no one could see us cuddling so close. Naruto's head was nuzzled in my neck as he bit softly in to my fair skin. I giggled loudly and he tightens his grip around me rocking back and fourth.

"N-Naruto," I said still blushing.

"Hmmm?" he murmured.

"I-I love you," I sigh, finally glade I said it.

He lifted his head and whispered in my ear, "I love you too Hinata-chan. My hands were on his as he rubbed my stomach and continued to rock back in fourth. "You don't smell any different than you did when you were human. He bit into my neck but not deeply. I barely felt the small nip.

I heard him lick his lip. "I'm guessing you still like it?"

"Yes, how could I not? It has more of a fire to it; it is, however, as tantalizing as ever. Our food coming," he said. Five seconds later the curtain was pushed aside revealing our food and a daze thirdly year old. I looked at her and with out warning my eyes stung and I was looking at a series of thin lines running throughout the girl's body and right in the middle of her chest was her beating heart. I gasped loudly and jump, but Naruto held me down. "What's the matter?" he asked turning my head to face him when he fell silent. I almost screamed when I saw Naruto's body.

"N-Naruto wha-"

He stopped me from continuing, "It's OK Hinata-chan," he cooed. I blinked rapidly and slowly my vision returned to normal and I was seeing the _outside_ Naruto. I looked back at the lady, but she had already left.

"W-What was that?" I yelled, scared.

"Calm down love, you just have a Kekkei Genki, a genetic trait called the Byakugan meaning "White Eye."

"Kekkei Genki," I said slowly. The words sounded familiar. I know I herd those words before, but where?" The verse I wrote this morning sounded through me head.

_Bright has the sun,_

_But as painful as life _

_I see things with new eyes_

"How do you know about this?"

"You've had a pass life remember. You were shyer around me than you are now, and I was completely oblivious that you had feeling for me when you were a kid. When we got older you became bolder with your emotions and asked me out once," he said softly as he thought back to it.

Naruto and I feed each other, joked around, and cuddled thorough our dinner. When it was time for dessert, Naruto-kun ordered the Red Devils cake with chocolate icing. We played around with that. Naruto decided to add his blood to my slice of the cake making it even more devilish in my opinion. It was only fair that I added mine to his slice. I shivered at the thrill that swept threw my body at the taste. When we were done he led me out of the building and sprints me to a wide open field that was between our home and the city. I was able to see the stars better out here than I was in the city. I lied on top of Naruto as we looked at the stars. He hummed something I didn't recognize, but it was soft and calming.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto said as he stroked my hair, "I have something to give you." My heart (if it was still beating) jumped at those words. Was it what I think it is? I didn't want to jump to conclusion, but the night just seems so perfect that anything could happen. Naruto helped me sis up and turned me to face him. He pulled out a sliver chained necklace with my name and his last name in cursive with a few small diamonds embedded into it. I kept looking back at him and the necklace. "To me you're already my mate. In my spiced we consider that married, but if you insist on being married married, than I'll marry you Hinata.

I frowned. This was not the way I wanted him to propose, but how could I complain, I was married to the one man I loved even though he isn't human. He smiled at me once more guessing my thoughs. Naruto pulled me to my feet and he got down on one knee. I knew this was comeing, but my mouth still drop. I didn't think he would acutally go for it.

"I, Naruto Uzumaki, asked to take Hinata Hyuuga as me wedded wife?" He asked gazeing up at me.

For a second I forgot how to breath than remebere I he was waiting for an answer even though he new it. I open my mouth ready to respond when I pain shot threw my body. "No," I groaned, "Not now?"

"No?" he asked bewilded about my response.

"No, not you-I mean yes I'll marry you-for God's sake Naruto the baby's coming!" I gasped out as another wave of pain shoot threw my body. Before I could fall from the next shock, Naruto picked me up in took off towards Lay Tsunade's. The waves of pain had caused my fangs to replace my canines as I clenched down on my teeth.

"Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto shouted at he burst threw the door.

"Ready when you are," she said.

**_I'm on break 4 2 weeks so i can get this story done and post the next 1. Next week i may not post 'cause Saint Nick (LOL) is coming to town (no i do not belive in him) really it deepends on my mood. REVIEW!!!!! until next time!_**


	14. PainPain and Nothing but Pain!

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Orochimaru's POV

I stood outside of the building waiting…waiting until the person I was waiting for cam out. When I arrived I hared the sound of crying and painting. He walked quickly over to me, but when he got closer it seemed like he was running. I was soon met by bright red eyes and the owner of those eyes had clenched around my throat. "Don't tell me you've fallen for her Kyuubi!" His grip around my throat tightens and I smiled at the demon.

"_**As ashamed as I am. I have fallen for her and so has the boy, but if you lay one hand on Hinata or Saia I'll rip your body's to pieces and devour you without hesitation." **_

"Go a head. You'll jusssst end up killing your newbornssss," I hissed, "And besides, I can bend you to my will. Do you remember fox when you attacked the hidden-leaf-village because Madara Uchiha controlled you with his Sharingan?

Kyuubi stiffened, "Y-You possibly can't have acquired that."

I focused on my chakra and reviled the Sharingan to the demon and smiled. His body grew completely still, _**"Damn you Orochimaru," **_he growled at me.

"I'm not going to messsssss with you for know. It too soon, and were would the fun be in that when you can't weep for the onesssss you love. Not long but soon my world will be rid of you. I might keep your toy alive long enough for my amusement until ssssssshe boresssss me," I hissed in his ear. "One more thing before depart. The girl hassss already seen her death. I've laid my egg; it's up to you if it hatches."

I felt the hot hatred that boiled in the boy's body, and I was delighted it by it. The more reckless he is, the less he will have over his emotion. I just have to do it before October the tenth.

* * *

Naruto's POV.

I tried to gore his accursed eyes out, but he did not release his power over me until he was too far for me to chase. The thing was that the eyes were very weaker than when Madara used them against me, but it was still a nuisance that I was in the will of a snake like Orochimaru. I growl. Before I walked back to Hinata, I calmed down and went hunting. I know I will need it since Hinata will get pretty hungry by the time I get back.

* * *

Hinata's POV

I screamed, but not because I was giving birth (we're pass that), but because I felt that dark purple dead chakra. There was another pain presence that I couldn't place. My eyes fluttered open to the sound of crying. I set up, my vision dizzy as I looked for the source. As it cleared, I found Naruto contorting a small figure. "Be quiet, before you wake up your mother-too late, Grandma Tsunada," Naruto called.

For some reason it felt like I was crushed by a ton of bricks. My eyes were felt heavy and my dark hair blocked some of my vision. Once what ever that thing was out of Naruto's hand, he walked over and pulled me in his lap. I was in an almost see threw lace white gown that dropped all the way to my feet. I moaned. When Naruto got closer the pain I couldn't place before became familiar. My head lied against his warm broad chest. As must as I wanted to stay in that position, I did not want his nightmarish blood. I pointlessly tried to push him away, and not surprising that I was too worn out to do so. "No," I said weakly.

"I'm not giving you a choice Hinata. Before it was time to for you to push, Saia took a lot of blood from you. You should see how blue your lips look," he chuckled.

I wasn't laughing, but my insides warmed at the name. "That's what I want to name our child," I said, my thoughts still foggy.

"Hinata, honey, I know- that's what I named the child because you wanted that name."

"Was it a boy or a girl," I said before I could stop myself.

I heard Naruto make a sound of annoyance and than I heard him growl. Evan thought my vision was still off, I saw Naruto fangs elongated and he bit into his wrist. I tried to sit up, but Naruto held me down.

"NARUTO I SAID NO!" I hissed at him trying to get lose of his arms.

He smiled lovingly at me his teeth cover in blood which shut me up. I turned away from him and closed my eyes. I heard him swallow. "Look at me Hinata."

His voice was dark and I could feel the power wrap around my soul forcing me to obey. I gawked at him, but his face expression wasn't playful it was serious. "You really don't want my blood."

He didn't say it as a question, but I nodded, "Yes," my voice was still weak; I didn't think he heard me. When saw hurt in his eyes, I felt like I was chocking and looked away from his dark blue eye. His gripped around me lessen and genitally he lies me back down on the futon. When he spoke again his voice was cold and all I wanted to do was die then and there. "You're going to die if you don't receive my blood. If you don't you're not allowed near Saia. I don't want her to see her mom and then see she's dead the next day.

When he slammed the door I burst out sobbing. At the same time I heard the sound of an infant cry. I didn't know if I was born with this feeling or it just awoken; either way every fiber of my being yearns to sooth my child. What was worst, was that I didn't even know what she look like. The feeling only made me cry even harder. I didn't ask to be turned into a vampire. I wanted to stay human. When I finally left the Gates, I thought I could live the rest of my life as a human. To do things I have only dreamed about. I was robbed of a childhood and now the rest of my life! I should have known this would happen when I fell in love with Naruto, but I was so naïve. I cried and cried, I didn't know how long I stayed under my blanket and did so. My emotional pain was heavy; however; my physical pain soon became too unbearable for me to block out with my emotional pain.

Lady Tsunada suddenly busted threw the door glaring murderously at me. I was trying to block out most of my emotions, so I didn't react to her sudden appearance.

"You bitch!" she shouted.

I gawked at her-shell shock. I hadn't been called that in a long time. She advances, her eyes bright red with anger. "How could you not want to live for him when he loves you, a demon? You're willing to die just because you have to suck blood to live for eternity with him! If I were you, I would think that's a good way to go!"

I stared at her with dead eyes. It was like I couldn't comprehend what she was saying, but I could hear. I could hear her very well. I do love Naruto with my all heart and soul, but it was just inhumane to drinks blood form a living person. To have this desire and pain-I just couldn't stand it! You would think living with demons would toughen someone up. It did, but the thought of being one of them made my stomach twist painfully.

I eyes suddenly turned the darkest red I had ever seen. They were so close to black, that if it weren't for the red tint color I would have mistaken. The demonic chakra that suddenly radiated of her made me dizzy. "Don't black out on me," I can hear your thought as clear as glass. You think that lowly of us why did you bear a child and go out with a demon!" She yelled in my face. Tsunada had me by the caller of my gown and than threw me against the wall like I was a ragged doll. I gasped as the air was knocked out of me. The fact that I was so weak, it made the pain that reeked threw my body even worse. It was a familiar pain. When I had to go to school with the, I would get beaten up all that time the scar on my back prove that. (I did mention earlier in the story that she had a scar running across her back.) Tsunada stood over me again. "If you wish that much for death, than how about I grant you that wish you ungrateful brat!" She hissed at me. Her hand was clawed and arched back. I closed my eye's hopping it would be quick. I waited and waited-the blow never came. I open one eye to see Lady Tsunada's blank. He hand went lip and I fell to the floor. And then I felt it. I braced my self up and looked at the stunned eyed healer. Then I looked down and almost reveled my dinner from earlier. Naruto's hand was clenched in her inner organs and the room-the room was so freezing cold that I could see my own breath.

"_**How dare you touch her!"**_ Naruto-kun snared.

I could tell Tsunada was still alive because she was breathing. Then Naruto did something I refused to accept. He ripped her throat out. Naruto didn't spit it out and got for the blood he actually started to eat her. Lady Tsunada's bloody scream echoed in my hallow thoughts. He hacked threw her neck like a pair of blades trying to cut threw thick rubber. Naruto went around the bone and continued to eat; thus, causing the seams to halt- but to hunt me and leave me with this sight for the rest of my life. As he did so I watched. I badly wanted to tear my eyes from it, but I couldn't. Not once in my childhood had I watched Alex hunt or eat, but this-this was just horrid. When he was done chunks of meat surrounded him and the head was no longer attached to the body. Naruto dropped the carcass like it was not worth for him to finish and then he stared at me with pained eyes, but smiled. I let out a shriek. It wasn't just his canines that were long and sharp; he had rows of fangs and they were all covered in blood. I could spot small pieces of meat in his teeth.

Finally I was able to cry. I even backed up away from Naruto into a corner. I could take it anymore. I thought I had seen everything Naruto could do to scare me. I guess I was wrong about him. I buried my face into my knees I felt like I was in a black whole filled with only pain. I hared a moan of agony pass threw Naruto's lip and the door slam. That's when all the pain I had built up over the years finally caught up with me. The pain of when my parents died up till now. My cries were loud and they seem to never end. My body refused to stop shaking. I was cold-so cold. It just wouldn't stop. This kept on till all of these sudden emotions caused me to develop a painful migraine, mental and physical exhaustion to stay awake.

* * *

_Am I only destine…_

_Am I only destine for pain_

_Never to gain anything but heartache ?_

_I suffer do much, that I don't know how much I can take…_

_To love someone so much…_

_Only to reject them 'cause you become what they are._

_Am I only destined for love…_

_Only so it can be ripped away from me?_

* * *

Naruto's POV

I bit down on my lips. Even though I was braking skin, the pain wasn't nearly as close to how betrayed I felt by Hinata. I refused to shed the tears that threaten to over spill. Suddenly a cry from Sais suddenly broke threw my anguish and I walked to the other room where I left her and stopped dead. She was in the arms of Orochimaru. I bared my fangs at him and he smiled with glee. (I know, weird choice of words.)

"Isssssn't it delightful when the one you love rejects you when she can not bare what you when ssssshe could be at the point of accepting you. Sssssomething happensss and you only worsen it," he hissed.

Adding on to my already conflicted emotions, a swell of anger and other dark feeling filled my body. _**"Let-her-go!"**_ I roared at Orochimaru.

The baby continued crying, her small arms outstretched towards me. Her eyes that were just like her mothers were wide with fear. I turned my attention back to that snake. Orochimaru brought Saia closer to him and flickered his fork-like tongue across her face.

"Too bad, she doesn't smell as good as your wife. Congratulationsss by the way. It's assshamed it didn't last. Like it ever wasss," he said like he was getting board.

Another swell of anger erupted inside me. Before I could control my movements I was already charging at him. Orochimaru's yellow black slit eyes shifted quickly into the cursed Sharingan. _**"Damn you Orochimaru!" **_

"Kyuubi it's not my fault for you misfortune. You were the fool to fall in love with a hu-"

What I saw next stunned me for a few second, and made me proud to have fallen for a girl like Hinata. In my eyes she looked like a true demon from hell itself. I've never seen her so pissed off. She appeared in front of Orochimaru vicious and angry as hell.

"_Get the hell away from my family,"_ she snarled.

What surprised me was that Orochimaru actually looked afraid for a second. That was until his face expression became murderous.

* * *

Hinata's POV

I rocked back and forth in my corned. My body seemed to ache to no end. The tears had stopped flowing, but my pain seemed endless. I took the time to see how bad I looked. The room had a bathroom with a mirror. Slowly I climbed out of my pain refusing to acknowledge my body's protest. I didn't bother turning on the light to the bath room knowing it would hurt my eyes. Using the sink for support, I looked. I didn't know who I was looking at. Her hair was all over the place and her skin was so pale. The veins I could see where pressed up against her skin and were black. The girl's hair was a faded dark black and her eyes. That's, surprisingly, scared me the most, second to her fangs. They were white. So lifeless, that I thought I was looking a corpse. Finally the last of my strength seeped out of my arms add I fell to the floor. My head hit something, hard on the way down; as a result causing my vision to blur. Just when I was about to fall a sleep the sound of crying interrupted my slow death. At first I was annoyed with it and wished it would let me die in piece, but-

_Help me._

My eyes widen, what the hell was that? The sound of the shout seemed to grow more urgent as if it was asking for my help.

"_**Damn you Orochimaru!"**_

Slowly my mind registered to the familiar snarl.

_Help me._

This time my body reacted know matter what it felt and I was suddenly pissed. Sais was in trouble, but where was Naruto? I took action. My body did what it pleased and before I could stop my self I spoke the words, _"Get the hell away from my family!" _

I was aware that Naruto and Saia was staring at my, but I was too intent on getting rid of the one that was threatening my child. (Mother's instinct LOL) Too fast for me to see, Naruto grabbed my waist and yanked me back before Orochimaru's sudden attack was able to hit me.

"_**You brave, but very reckless Hinata," **_Naruto growled in my ear, _**"If you have you head down during a fight, you're just asking for death. It leaves way too many openings."**_

The forced caused me to stumble on my feet when he landed. A torrent of hacking coughs erupted from my lungs. If felt like something was in it. Soon the coughs turned wet and disgusting. From the corner of my eye I saw Naruto's body stiffen and he turned towards me as I cough another wet one into my hand. Looking down at my hand, something black as tar covered it.

"_**Damn it," **_I heard Naruto mutter,

"Well that's something I haven't sssseen in a long time. A vampire dieing from the inside out. I've only heard rumors about it, but they say the death is ssssslowm" Orochimaru hissed.

Suddenly the baby screamed, I tore my eyes from my hand and looked over to Saia. Along the side of her neck was a deep gash, but not deep enough to kill her. Naruto and I growled at him at the same time.

_Hinata, your going to have to hit the vital parts in his body, _said a familiar voice in my head.

Stopping another cough, I looked up at Naruto who was still glaring at Orochimaru.

_Use the Byakugan to help you. You'll know which one of his chakra points to it._

I tried my bet to telepath, but I drought he would be able to hear me_, _"I can't, I don't even know if I have the strength to stand."

Naruto's eyes connected with mine as if pleading and than he looked back at Orochimara. I looked at him up and down trying to find something different than I already knew. It took me the second time look over his eyes. I stared and stared begging my strange eyes to work. When I felt a slight pain I could see the inner network of Orochimaru's body. At some spots there were major amounts of chakra. As I stood I almost fell against Naruto, but he caught me before I could fall. Summoning up the last of my strength, and probably my will to live, I inhaled painful and sprinted towards the snake with ever intent on striking hard. Orochimaru looked off guard by my head on attack and that was all I needed. Again it felt like my body was doing all the work. I pivoted, turned, and somehow caught Saia throughout my wave of anger I was exerting on him. My puppet of a body jumped back, still holding Sais protectively, and Naruto jumped forward. I slid to thee floor unable to support myself. I felt Sais curled up in my arms and press her head against my chest, ignoring the scarlet, crimson blood that overflowed on my night gown giving color to my pale skin. I smiled faintly, but even that was becoming too painful to bare. My ears were filled with the howls of Orochimaru's and Naruto growls of anger. This time I was unable to hold back another current of icky coughs and I found my self whizzing and gasping for air. It was like my lungs were filled with poisonous black tar.

_Don't die!_

The words wrapped around my soul and once they were firmly tied, my eyes refused to close forever. I hated the power that binds me to there will. I didn't want to fill my lugs fill with my decayed blood. Even though I couldn't hate whoever branded those words to my soul I didn't want to stay alive and feel. I looked up when the cold air around me became freezing and seeped into my already fragile body. Naruto stood over me with the saddest eyes I had ever seen. Suddenly I was horrified at what I done to him. I could only wonder how betrayed he must feel. How much he hated my. It felt like a thousand people were stomping over my already shattered heart just by looking at his godlike features. I whined in pain, but not from the physical one. His eyes, at last looked into mine and all I could do was flinch. He pulled Saia from my arms and we both gave a sound of protest, but then Naruto shoot me a dark look. Another cough. My eyes half closed and I could feel the power that kept me alive so far unwrapping.

"Hinata forgive me," he whispered. In his voice, even though it was quiet, I could tell held so much pain that I wanted to burst into tears at his feet.

My eyes were wide open at that. I open my mouth to give him the same refusal I did earlier, but the word "_Don't die_" echoed throughout my head again. This time I was positive it was from Saia. I closed my mouth, gave up and mutter, "Go-ahead," I said the best I could. I needed to take in air before I could say each little word that felt like a ton in my mouth.

Naruto's eyes brighten which gave me some comfort to me body, but than his eyes fell. "I was going to do it either way, yes or no, but it's a little relief to know that you've finally said yes. There's a problem. You've been on the edge of death for too long and if I give you my blood now that may just end up killing you faster and I don't know Hinata if I can take that.

I calmly stared at Naruto for a long time and for the first time in my life I'd seen a demon cry and for some reason it made me smile. Maybe it was because I'd never seen Naruto this emotion. My eyes seem to gain more and more weight by the second and before they could completely I muttered, "Go-ahead-before it's-too…"

Who knows if he heard me? Hell who knows if _anyone _heard me, I sighed.

**_READ BELOW _**

**_WHAT DID U THINK AND MARRY CHRISTMAS. I think that's it for the story. If it's not than there will only be one more chapter after this. I thought i left one hell of a cliffhanger so i'm going to end the story as it is. Tell me if u think i should add one more chappie. It's up to u! REVIEW_**


	15. Unbeliveable Thoughts

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Wake up… Those words flouted in my head more than once and I new who they were coming from. Some times I would hear the voice of the one I lusted for the most. I really did want to wake, but I couldn't! I tried hard many time, but the pressure was so heavy that I couldn't open my eyes. Wake up… This time I felt my fingers twitch, and feeling start to return to my body. After a few minutes I heard a whimper come from my mouth. It didn't sound like it came from me, but I wasn't sure. I didn't feel comfortable in my own skin once I felt feeling returning to my body. Wake up NOW! This time it was like the pressure was forced off my body. I gasped. Air rushed in to my lungs stinging my inside. My heart raced as my body got back into its familiar system. Wait a heart beat?

"Saia!" said a familiar voice seething with anger. "I told you already not to wake her up! There was the sound of giggling from above my head and foot steps coming down stairs. Am I in the living room? I couldn't tell the room was too dark. "No you don't-not until I'm done."

I open my eyes to only find everything black. I wasn't sure if I was looking at the roof or a lid and it was freezing! I set up, no I tried to, but there was the sound of metal clashing with metal when I yanked my wrist. I yanked again, but the chain would not break. Pain bit at my wrist each timed I pulled. Pulling and pulling I did until my wrist was raw. I gave up and notice everything was quiet again but the air was too tense and dense; nor, had I hared the door a shut. Had Naruto and Saia left me in here? The only thing I could hear was my own frantic breathing, and that had become harder from the lost of the small amount of energy. I sucked in air. It wouldn't stay in my lungs. The feeling in the air only made it worst! My heart weighted a ton and with each racing beat it grew more painful and heavier. It seemed to grow louder than my own breathing and started to bounce off the wall and cause my body to tremble. Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump! I couldn't take this dead feeling away. I was about to cry for Naruto until the sound of a deep growl right next to me ceased my shivering as well as my heart. The feeling of terror slammed in to my body.

"Na-ru-to?" As soon as I uttered those words Naruto bit down hard into my neck. I choked back a scram. Naruto's bites never hurt me. When he did bit me it was like getting a shot, but this time it was like getting large needles forced into your head with out receiving anesthesia. My nails dug into his shoulders as I tried to force him off, but he pressed down harder. I felt blood trail down his cold skin as my nails pressed deeper into his shoulders. Not long did it take for the strength to leave my body again and hands fell limply to my side wet with his blood. Naruto climbed on top of me and sucked greedily. I moan when he took his fangs out of my neck. The heaviness was back, but not the one that would not let me wake up, but the one from fatigue. Naruto's heaving chest pressed against mine. I felt him bend down and lick his bite marks away. I heard a giggled and my now slow heart ached to see Saia. Naruto snarled and the sound stops. Sliding down, he laid his head on my chest.

"I'm not giving you a choice," he said gently.

His words washed over my skin and I smiled faintly even thought I was pretty sure he and Saia were the only ones who could see, "I-know."

Naruto set up, grabbed both chins and broke them from around my wrist. He pulled my hands to his lips and kissed them. I winced. Than I heard a chomp sound. Something sticky fell on my lips.

"Will you drink from me Hinata Uzimaki?"

I shivered at the way he said my new name, grabbed his wrist and drank. There was a sudden whistle. "Sais!" Naruto hissed, "Up stairs!"

"But D-."

"NOW!" he roared.

His eyes suddenly turned scarlet, penetrating the darkness. At the same time his blood changed in taste. It was bitter sweet but tantalizing as well. I bit into his wrist to get more and guess what, the skin actually broke. He lay next to me. I could feel his blood slowly burn threw my body. Each time I swallowed it made my throat burn and ached for more. When I couldn't take any more, no matter how long I wanted to continue, I let go with grown.

"It's going to feel like a hangover for a while so you're going to have to stay down here for the rest of the day," he said as he stoked my hair as I curled up.

"I wouldn't know-I don't drink," I said threw clenched teeth.

He chucked, his eyes still bloodshot red. "I'll send Saia down when you finish your meals," he laughs.

"What so funny?" I said as he got off the bed, "Where-am I?" I said.

"Nothing, you're in my room."

"Your-room," I repeated, "No-wonder it's- so cold and what do you mean-by meals?"

I felt Naruto's lips meet mine. Pulling back slightly, he whispered, "You ask way too many questions love."

His breath smelled sweet and I stole a kiss of my own, "Asking questions is-the way to learn," I replied than stole another.

"Some of that knowledge is to leave a person deeper into the question where they can find the hidden meaning."

I didn't have a combat to that. When I did, something tight wrapped around my wrist. I pulled it only to find, this time one writs, in chins. "Naruto!" I hissed, "What was the whole point of breaking them!"

"Your uncomfortable feeling won't go away until you eat."

"Naruto!" this time my voice was more like a growl.

"You should hurry," he said as I herd him climb the stairs, "They're not going to stay asleep forever."

"Naruto!" I yelled, but the door slammed shut.

I fell back on the bed and curled back into a ball. Naruto was right. The burning only got worst, but I didn't know where or what was Naruto talking about. He said meals meaning there's more than one. Then he said they were asleep. Naruto was referring to them as humans. My heart skipped a bead. Hu-man? I screamed his name one more time and I could hear laughing.

"You've done it know Hinata-chan. Enjoy!" I heard him laugh.

There was a moaning sound o my far left. I flinched away from it. Then there came another to my right. Suddenly the room brightens. Candles erupted around the room. I closed my eyes at the sudden stinging feeling in my eyes. I looked up to where I heard Naruto's laugher again and gawked. He was on the ceiling smiling like he was a maniac. He brought a finger to his lips and smile. His eyes were bright with anticipation

I'd be crazy to miss my once human wife kill her first humans, he chuckled in my head. I have all night.

I blinked and he was gone. I searched around the basement, which more like a prison, but couldn't find him.

"Where the hell am I?" said the male's voice.

I pulled my knees to my face and rocked back and forth. I could hear both of there heartbeats. They would never know I had this burning hunger deep inside of me. "Hey kid, are you stuck here to?" said the male. I kept my head down and continued rocking as my harmless small fire soon turned into a bonfire. "Hey kid?"

I heard his chains rattle and his footsteps approach. I cursed Naruto. He made there chains long enough to reach the bed. "STOP!" I shouted when I felt something inside me stir. My heart was beating hard again and. It felt like the air was too thin. My rocking became more hysterical.

"It's OK, I'm a doctor," I mentally cursed Naruto again. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"You can't-help it," I gasped.

"I can a least tell you what's wrong with you."

"I-I already-knows what's wrong," I monad.

"And that would be?"

I dunged into my skin with my nails as I felt my fangs slowly push themselves out. I let out a cry.

"Hey," he said, as he did he touch me.

I felt his heartbeat pulse through my body causing the burning inferno to reach it's peak. I gripped his wrist and twisted it and pulled the doctor into my. When I did I heard Naruto's laugher echo throughout the room. The doctor's eyes were wide, Do not-touch me!" I snarled.

On instinct, I pulled him in, yanked his head to the side, and bit my aching fangs into his skin. Blood rushed in immediately dousing the flames. I gages and threw the body away from me. There was a cry and something like the sound of a crunch. I climbed to the side of the bed and spat it out.

Naruto was suddenly in front of me glaring, "Why are you wasting good blood!"

I fell back a dizzy from the sudden rush, "Too much-at once," I gasped.

Naruto looked over, "No wonder, you broke a major artery. Finish it before the blood goes bad.

I really didn't want to, but easing the pain inside me was all I could think about. What could killing two humans do to me? I've seen them die one by one for a long time. Naruto brought back the doctor 'cause he was out of the reach of my chains. I pressed my mouth. I was able to control it then, but still ended up gagging and coughing.

"I've had enough-of coughing up-blood for a-life time," I gasped.

"Try not to bite into a big vein this time love not matter how much I like seeing you covered it," he cooed and than he disappeared as the girl raised to her feet.

I gawked at him. No matter how many times I think I know him, he still ends up surprising me. "What are you gawking at, said a female's voice, "and where the hell am I?" In front of me was a teen about my age. I've never met one in person who was human, but by the way this one acted I didn't like it. "Hello are you deaf" she said in an arrogant voice.

I frowned, her voice sounded shrill to my ears. "I can hear you loud and clear," I said.

"Well are you going to answer me and what the hell are you wearing. What are you going to do, fuck me?" she asked.

I suddenly heard Naruto growl. My frowned deepen and I had to bite down on my tongue to stop the flow of foul words. Naruto's blood was having a negative affect on me. "No I'm not, I said after a deep breath.

"Then help me get us out of here," she hissed.

"I'm not going anywhere. I live here."

"Then why are you chained like me?" she asked, her stance lighting at bit.

"For my husband's twisted amusement," I growled.

The girl suddenly backed up, her eyes widening as I hared Naruto's laughter, It was either that or she saw my face. Even after the doctor's blood I could feel the fire growing again. I clenched and unclenched my hands uncomfortably. "W-what the hell a-are you?" she stuttered.

"I don't even know," I said yanking the chin from the bed post.

The girl backed away from me quickly, but from not looking to where she was going, she tripped over her own chains. Her head colliding with the brick walls echoed throughout the room. Suddenly the lights went out without a gust of when and the girl screamed. My eyes immediately adjusted and I pulled back at what I saw and covered my mouth. I chocked at the burning in my throat, it felt like acid.

"What's the matter," Naruto hissed in my ear.

"Can't you see? The girls pregnant-I just can't no matter how mad she makes me."

I don't have the eyes you have Hinata, but you just can't have every single thing in or wrong with the human's body to keep you from dieing," he roared.

The girl screamed again. When Naruto turned to her it became even louder. He walked over to her and broke her neck. All I could do was stare as the babies small heart stopped beating. Once it did I let out a small sobbed. Naruto walked over to me and as he did I noticed the change in his aura. There was no sign of blue I could find; only red that seemed to shift between black and red. It reminded me of fire and how fire would hate and consume anything in its path just to grow stronger and Naruto had chosen that fire even thought he could have prevented it. Those soft blues eyes I missed felt like cool water ever time I looked at him. He was born that way and of coarse only the strongest would rule. The Naruto that stood before me know was cold-blooded. The questions I had asked myself so many time since I met him flooded back. Did he only love me because of my blood? New Eyes. Could I look inside of Naruto and find the truth? I focused back on Naruto. I hadn't realized he was so close already.

"What do you see?" he asked me, his voice full of humor.

"Kyuubi." whispered.

The room got colder and if possible. I shivered it was too cold. How cold someone make me feel like I was in the arctic. "Where's Naruto?" I asked. "Isn't this what you wanted to be with be and not that spineless brat."

I slapped him. I was pissed. I hadn't realized until now. I started to punch his chest, but he grabbed it and spun me around pressing me against his body. I could hear crying from up stairs. "Saia," I whispered.

"She'll be fine," Kyuubi hissed. He tilted my head to the side and bit me.

What are you doing?

Showing you what Naruto wanted me to show you, he knew you would act this once you'd find out.

* * *

Truth

Words that we do not want to hear

But they are the words we must hear

Sometimes hearing the truth brings pain near,

But hearing them is always worst when they come from your dear.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////(not my best I know)

Before me stood Naruto and Kyuubi. Watch…

"I can't save her with just my blood. I'm practically drained. I've never seen a human's body kill demon blood. Is Hinata even human?"

"You already know that answer to that, but what do I get if I give her my blood."

"I'll give you control completely."

* * *

That's all you need to see.

"That idiot," I said and slid to the floor crying. Kyuubi caught me, threw me over his shoulder and carried me up stairs. When we left the basement I continued to stair down at the floor until a blond hair little girl stared up at me with grayish-violet eyes like mine. I must have been a sight. My hair messed up, eyes filled with tears, and I was covered in blood with my fangs still in my mouth.

"Stay downstairs Saia," Kyuubi ordered as he climbed another flight of stairs.

When it looked like she was about to cry I pull a finger to my lips and gave her a smile that it was OK. Sais smiled and set at the bottom step still staring at me until we turned a corner. We were in the same house as before, but when we entered my room or what looked like it. It was just a bigger version. The wall was white and the curtains, comforter, and carpet were dark purple. The bed was huge. Kyuubi pulled me on it. And set next to me. There was a mirror. I ran into the room and lean over the toilet sick.

"Don't tell me you're pregnant again," he smiled at the doorway.

"Funny," I growled at him.

I rinsed my mouth out and started the shower. "Do you want any company?"

I blushed and shut the door in his face. I stripped and climbed in. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. After I scrubbed the last remains of the blood I dried my wet hair and left the steaming bathroom. Before was half way into my room it was freezing again. The lights went out. My heart suddenly took off at the familiarity of the situation. Pain suddenly erupted in my body and I fell to my knees and something black as night wrapped around. For a second I thought they looked like wings! Then I remembered as soon as warm lips pressed against my wet throat. I tried to push away but he only gripped tighter.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that! I'm going to have nightmares again. I forgot how much your aura hurts." I said wrapping my towel more firmly in my grip. Kyuubi took a few deep breaths before he kneeled in front of me and pulled something out of his pocket. This time the feeling I got from him was warmer, but only slightly. In the hand he held out to me was a sliver bracelet with charms on it. I gawked at it. Even thought it was dim in the room the bracelet seem to shine. On his wrist was the same bracelet with a few different charms. Mine were decorated in flowers of all kinds with my name lace into it. "When did you-"

"Not me, Naruto picked it out for you five years ago on our anniversaries," he said as he attached it to my wrist.

Tears wailed up in my eyes. I looked down pained. How could I look him in his face and tell him-. Kyuubi's hand suddenly tighten around me and pulled me against him .His warm strong arms felt like bricks against me. A wave of static went threw me and my body pressed against his. My heart raced at the warm feeling.

"Do you love him so much that all you can do is think of him? When I'm in front of you?" he asked as he wiped away my tears. "I may been inside him, but I've never been able to experience your touch or kisses unless I was the one in control." Kyuubi's voice was more gentile then it ever had been that it made me feel even guiltier than I did before.

When I spoke my voice was choked from emotion, "Kyuubi-I-I still love-Naruto-but I love you as well."

His scarlet eyes were sad which only made me want to cry more. I looked down again unable to face him with my tears. Kyuubi's hand lifted my chin and when my eyes me his they were filled with determination, which gave me a sick feeling. He pulled me to my feet, wiped away my last traces of lingering tears and kissed me. His was hot and hard this time. The warmth flooded threw me body and his passion radiated around me. Too soon it was over and I was suddenly was flushed. I looked away from him still blushing. Kyuubi smiled widely as he saw me trying to hold myself back from throwing myself at him.

"The sun's up, I promised Saia I would take her to the park if it seemed like today that you weren't doing to wake up. It's summer and your side of the closet is filled with outfits." He shrugged his jacket off and laid it on my shoulders around me. "I'll see you down stairs." he said than kissed me.

As soon as he opens the door Saia was running towards me. Before she did reach me, Kyuubi was dragging her out of the room by her shirt. "Not yet," he cooed.

"But you said-"

"I know what I said, but let her get dress," he growled than shut the door.

Saia left the room crying and kicking, but that was short lived. I found a Pink and purple dress. With matching pick shoes. I grabbed a pair of scissors cutting my hair to the middle of my back and cut the hair from my eyes.

* * *

Forget his…

Forget his name

Forget that you once got lost in his eyes

Forget his embrace

Forget that his lips left behind that taste

Forget his face

Forget the bright smile that lit your life

Remember the heartache

Forget the bliss the two once shared

Remember the sorrow

Forget the joy

Remember the danger he put you in

Forget his laugh

Remember that he- wants to drown- still loves you. 3

* * *

I dropped the pen and found myself digging my nails into the desk. I forced the last line to say that. I couldn't allow myself to write what it really was suppose to say. I tore the pieces, dumped them into a wooden bowel, found a lighter and burned it.

"Hinata, I smell smoke!"

"It's nothing!" I called back.

I wiped away the fresh set of tears. I ran down to meet Saia. When I saw her me heart jumped. Her eyes were the same soft blue as Naruto's. Sais's hair was blond as well with traces of black. By the time I reached the last step, she had already ran behind Kyuubi's leg. Every few seconds she would peek out blushing. Kyuubi tired to push towards me, but she refuse. Before she could peek at me again, I ran behind her and tapped Saia on the shoulder. She let out a screamed and spun around hitting my legs. Naruto I mean Kyuubi caught her as I laugh, but it wasn't my usual laugh. Something was missing…

* * *

I insisted on caring Saia as we walked to the park. Kyuubi went on ahead, but never went too far from us. As I walked, I would look down at Sais and she would turn away quickly blushing because she got caught staring at me.

"Saia how old are you?" I asked. She held up four small fingers. I sucked in a sharp breath, but then I notice the small bracelet on her wrist, "Do you know where N-Naruto is?"

She pointed in the direction I could feel Kyuubi. I sighed. Saia suddenly inhaled deeply and then she did it again, but this time her head was buried in my chest. Again she took a deep breath in and this time she moaned. I stiffen. Somehow it reminded me when Naruto got hungry. When he didn't want to take any of my blood he would lock himself up. I pulled Saia back and she was staring at me with the look of longing in her eyes.

"I told her not to bit you and too hold her breath," Kyuubi said appearing by my side.

I flinched away from him and glared, "Has she eaten today."

"We were until she decided she couldn't wait for you any longer," Kyuubi said as he looked her.

Suddenly Saia started crying. I jumped at the sound. It reminded me when Alex went out hunting when she'd crave the youth. When I looked back towards Kyuubi his eyes quickly turned red. Was it just me because for a second I could have sworn they where the familiar sapphire blue eyes that I love. I suddenly became ill at the thought. It was a good thing we had soon reached the park 'cause I needed to sit down. Saia was still crying. I've tried almost everything to calm her down. Made faces, cradled her, bounced her on my lap, and I even sang the same song I did when she was still in my womb. That stopped it, but once it was over she cried again. Kyuubi had disappeared without me knowing. Knowing him, I bet he left me her on purpose to give me my first chance of mothered hood. But what bothered me the most was what had made her so upset suddenly.

"Have you tried feeding her?" said a woman who appeared before me. "Is she your sister?"

The lady had set on the other side of the bench staring at us. Saia continued on crying. "N-No I'm her mother," I said uncertainly.

"Your look too young, what's your name?"

"H-Hinata," I said. A feeling twisted in my stomached and an uneasy feeling fell on me. Even though I was wearing long sleeves I was cold. I stiffen. Was she a demon, or was it a vampire thing? I couldn't remember if I heard her speak her name or not, but her hand was out. I flinched away from it, for a grown woman her nails were pretty long. I jumped up still holding the sobbing Saia and took off threw the park. Walking past kids I told Saia to bit me and hid her behind my hair. She stopped crying then. I winced at the pain and walked faster then I realized she continued on biting my skin, but she couldn't break threw it. The stranger was following us that I did know. Briefly I stopped walking, cut the other side of my neck, shifted Saia to that side, and then continued walking. It was still early morning, and the sun was starting to peek out from the clouds. When the crowed thin I too k running and so did my posterior.

"Were do you think your going!" said a familiar voice. I stopped to find Kyuubi leaning against a light post.

"Away! From that," I said pointing to the transformed thing that no one else seem to be unable to see.

"Why?"

"I've had enough of death to last me for a life time!" I yelled at him.

"Then why don't you fight?"

"Why don't you fight!" I yelled at him getting angry.

"Why should I fight when you'll just run away frighten of me? Fight the battle yourself," he said then walked away.

My jaw dropped. What was the matter with him? That ill feeling suddenly made me nauseous. I dropped Saia and told her to run behind the lamppost. I turned back to the thing once I knew she was at a safe distance, and grabbed a set of needles I kept in a pack. The thing was suddenly on me before I was able to aim at it. I fell and hit my head against the ground and gasped. I was able to get a good look at it this time. It's eye's were yellow just like Alex.

"You're the one who killed her!"

"Killed-who!' I said trying to push her rancid smelling breath away from me.

"My sister Alex!"

Sister! She never told me she had a sister; then again, why would she? Not only that, but Saia had about the same large apatite that she did when she was in me! I looked over at her and she was staring back frighten. I pushed the demon back and took off running and I as I thought, Stay there until I come back. She steps out of the lamppost with begging eyes. Stay.

She hesitated, but then went back to her hiding place. I took off for the shade. The sun was too bright in my eyes causing a splitting headache. Finding a decent spot I pivoted and threw a set of needles. They bounced of her skin.

"What was that!" she howled with laugher.

I stiffen that should have worked. What the hell was Alex's family.

Why are you acting like you're human Hinata?!

I jumped at Kyuubi's thought. It was an image of me covered in blood looking like a crazed person. I could even since Kyuubi's love in that image. I shivered at the cold feeling.

I can't do that! I can't even remember doing such a thing. I felt Kyuubi's scowl.

Fine, if you don't have the desire to do that on you own, then lets see what happens when your provoked to do it. You should know Alex had the taste for young-kids-

Kyuubi's flow of thoughts stopped there. What was he-. Then I saw her. Saia was in between me and the demon. Saia looked around dazed like she didn't know how she got there, but then I noticed the longing in the demon's eyes. My chest tightens.

-so protect Saia. He finished.

Saia finally spotted me and her eyes brighten. "Mommy!" she shouted then started to run to me.

"Don't-" I tried to say, but I was too late. I was stone cold still from the shook. How could he…

Saia scream broke threw my wall of emotions. In my hand was a needled coated in poison. Unconsciously my body reacted to Saia's cry, but the worst part was that I was aware of everything I did. My heart swelled with anger. I was so enraged at the demon as well as Kyuubi black spots danced in my vision. I ran to Saia. My fangs ached to tear the thing limb from limb with my teeth, but I had enough since not to do that. I was able to see the inner network of the demon so I aimed for every vita led spot. Blood sprayed at me, but I kept going. Then I logged the needle and my nails into it's throat. I came in contact with it's spine and pulled. There was a disgusting tearing sound and a lot of blood after that. I stood there painting and a little shocked. I wanted to curl up in a ball and die. The sound of Saia's crying called to me and I walked over to her drained. My insides burn as the smell of the demons blood filled the air. I bent down and picked up Saia. She had-

"Oh My God! What are you doing to that child!?" said a shrill female's voice.

Bound by my new instincts and my hunger I gore in her blood. I wanted to be sick, but I knew I couldn't be. I hate every living piece of what I've become, but I did it for Naruto. Now that he's not here I hated what Kyuubi was forcing me to be. I walked back to Saia at my own pace only to find the fiend holding my child.

"Give him back," I said in a cold voice.

Kyuubi stiffen and then set Saia down in the grass. His eyes were scarlet, bright, and red. Did he already know what I was about to do.

I can't. It to late.

"Don't say that?," I cried, "Give him back know you monster! I can't love you, but I do. I cant take what-

Sofa, gentle, warm lips filled with passion interrupted my rant. I broke the kiss and looked up at him threw my tears. Familiar deep blue eyes met mine and the bright smile that I knew all too well smiled at me. "What-I-"

"I never really left."

"You what!" I said hitting his chest.

"While you were in a comma, Kyuubi told me what you two did when I wasn't aware. I got mad so I wanted to know it it's true. Sor-"

I slapped him before he could finish, "How dare you," I growled, "Why would you have the slightest drought that I wasn't in love with you!" I shouted.

"Come on Hinata-it's not like it's a secret that you thought I loved you because of your blood!" he yelled back.

**THIS is what took me so long and i'm still not finish. YES there will b another chapter. Hopefully the last so i can get to my next story. REVIEW and HAPPY NEW YEAR.**


	16. Undieing Lust

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

**LONG-TIME NO READ. SORRY I'VE BEEN BUSY AND TOO TIRED TO POST. LAST CHAPTER! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, KYUUBI NOR HINATA!**

"It's not my fault," I said lowering my voice. You were born a demon you have to drink blood. It's not my fault that you're addicted to me."

Naruto suddenly started laughing. I frowned at him and smothered the urge to hit him again and picked up the smiling Saia. This was never the way I wanted to raise a child. Naruto stared at both of us lovingly and then I turned my back on him. "Where are you going?"

"I am covered I demon blood, I feel like I'm about to die, I'm still not use to being anything _but _human, and my husband played a joke that wasn't funny!"

Without really paying attention I found myself at my home. Sais ran to her room when I released her and I climbed the stairs for the showers. Again. Once I was clean I pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. There was a knock at my door and somehow I knew it was Saia. She didn't wait for an invite and came on in. Saia hopped on the bed and curled up next to me. I stoked her hair and smiled. Saia laid a hand against my chest. Her heartbeat shocked threw my body kindling my unnatural lust.

Suddenly two pairs of arms wrapped around me tightly. Naruto leaned over me and spoke to Saia, "Go get mommy and me a glass of red wine. You can have some if you want, but not a lot. Then eat the Raman I cooked for you," Naruto ordered.

Sais nodded in understanding, and left the room. His grip around me lessens, but he did not let go of me. "Thanks," I said wanting to get closer to him, but I refused. "I have to as you something," I felt him nodded so I continued. "How am I alive?"

"I had to get rid of the dead blood cells in you, which is why you bled black. I had to replace it. So I used my blood."

"That's not really what I mean, I mean how do I have a heartbeat, I thought vampires are dead?" I asked turning so I could face him.

Demons are living creatures. My kind adopted the name vampire, but there is only one difference, we are living-not undead. We are sanative to the sun because demons come from hell and it's dark. Light is pure and it's bad for us. Like you. Your light Hinata, it's not rally as bad for me as it is to you. Do you know the meaning of 'Bad doesn't always equal bad and good doesn't always equal good?'" When he saw the blank look on my face he continued. "It means that either side can be affected by the other. What I'm trying to say is you brought warmth to my cold heart, but I've infected you as well with my icy touch."

"I still don't understand," I said as I fought over the hazed that threaten to evade my conscious. "How dose that make me bad for you or me?"

Naruto set up, looked at me, and then turned to the door as Saia came in carrying two glassed filled to the top with "red wine," handed them to Naruto, and then climbed in-between us. Naruto handed them to me and I drained then both without really tasting them. Well until the after taste. I couldn't help but shiver. Naruto licked the reaming blood from my lips and I shivered again. "W-What happen to Orr-?"

"I don't know really. My main focus was getting you and Saia out of there. When I knew you were OK, I left you and Saia at the house to go see if he was really dead."

"Was he dead?"

For a long time Naruto didn't say a word, "It was almost four years ago Hinata. I dough-"

"He's alive."

Naruto didn't say anything and Saia had gone quiet. I sight then fiddled with the bracelet on my wrist. "She rarely talks." I sad as I laid me head on his chest.

"She talks often; she just has your personality and a little of mine."

I grabbed for Saia and pulled her in-between us. She stared at Naruto and me as we did to her. "Mommy?" she said in a sweet voice.

"Saia?" I said as my cheeks got hot.

As I watched Saia's cheeks also became rosy, and we looked away from each other at the same time. Naruto exploded with laughter and I blushed even more. "So what happens know?" I asked him.

"You and I are going to go to a night club. Saia will be staying with a friend she me at school and don't worry she doesn't get thirsty often."

"What time is it?" I asked searching for a clock.

"Two," Naruto said as pressed me against his body.

Saia squeezed out from in between us and ran out the door. I was about to call for her unit Naruto climbed on top of me. "W-What are you up to?"

"It's almost been five years and I haven't felt your warmth since then so I-"

I cut him off with a kiss. Naruto immediately pulled me closer to him. His cold breath danced across my bare skin as he started to pull my clothes off. For a long time there was a lot of biting blood, but a whole bunch of sex.

* * *

Saia grew up at a normal rate just like a human, well that was until she got her fangs at thirteen. Her hunger was worst then it was when she was inside me, At times she would stare at me like I was a wall. I spoke to Naruto about her behave, but he only shrugged it off like it was nothing. Your now looking twenty year old staring at you like you were garbage wasn't just anything. Thank god she stopped growing.

"Mother I'm going out," she said while I was in the back yard looking at the stars. A pain of cold darkness shoot threw me. Where the hell that came from, I thought. I never questioned were she was going or with who and I decided I didn't want to know. Whenever Naruto saw me in pain he would always assume I was thirsty. I sighed. I stayed in the backyard all night looking at the sky. Even when the sun started to rise and the pain from its brightness bothered me I still kept staring. I heard Naruto footsteps crush the soft green grass as he walked over towards me. His big head blocked my view. I frowned up at him and he smiled at me.

"Why are you depress, love. I can since your negative mood in Tokyo," he joked.

"Ha ha," I said bleakly.

"Seriously Hinata, what wrong."

"You're just going to laugh at me," I moaned.

Naruto bent down and scooped me up in his arms like I weighted as much as a feather. He pressed me tightly against his body and carried me into the cool house. Then he said, "I wouldn't laugh at you Hinata-chan.

I let out a sight and rested my head against his chest, Naruto's lively heartbeat pounded in my ears, soothing my uneasiness. I took another deep breath and said, "Our daugh-"

My vision suddenly went in and out of focus when everything around me felt like Antarctica. "Hinata? Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

I could see Sais even thought a wall separated our view, but I knew she was there. What froze me the most was her eyes. We stared, or glared at each other, and Naruto I'm sure, thought I was afraid of the wall. Saia utter something intangible to me that I could not hear. When she was done speaking, chanting, whatever the hell she was doing, I could no longer see but only scream.

"Hinata!" I heard Naruto yell, but just barely before my heart stopped.

* * *

_Heavy…I felt too heavy. No air. Only pain and suffocation…_

I sucked in air, coughed and sucked in more air.

"Hinata!" exclaimed Naruto's voice. I pushed him away, harder then I meant to, and covered my aching mouth.

My fangs never hurt this much. What the hell did Saia do to me. Tears fell from my eye. Damn her. I heard the sound of tearing flesh, and before I could restrain myself I was on top of Naruto.

"Damn-it Hinata, I haven't even broken a vein vet," he snarled as he fended me off with his other hand.

I backed off and feel to the floor. When the smell of blood entered my nose I had to dig my nails into the concreted floor. Naruto grabbed my chin tightly and raised it to his neck. I latched onto it gratefully and sucked. My nails dug into Naruto shoulders. He didn't force me away of let out a sound that he was in pain. He held me, but I just continued on crying. I should have been full by now, but I wasn't. I tried to pull away, but, Naruto allowed me to keep feeding. I finally let got when his arms around me grew weak. I was still crying.

Naruto slowly set up with his hand cupped around my bite mark. He was pale and his hair looked like it lost its color too. I feel back still crying. "Still hungry?" he asked. I nodded, not wanting to admit it.

He sight and climbed to his feet, "Give me a second," he said and the he was gone.

I rocked back and forth trying to distract myself from my never ending hunger. After a minute went by I thought I was going to die until Naruto brought in two bodies. This time I didn't hesitate. When I was done I fell to my knees crying. Naruto got to his and pulled me in his arms trying to calm me down. "She's evil. Saia, my own daughter how!?"

I glared a Naruto, "Don't look at me that way. If I knew she could do that I would have killed her. It had to be something else Hinata."

I closed my eyes for a few minutes then opened them. I found Saia staring at me with a sneer on her lips. The glint in her eyes caught my attention. They were yellow…

* * *

Naruto's POV

"Hinata?" She had suddenly went pale and blacked out. It didn't make since, she'd just fed. There was suddenly a hissing sound from the stars. "I told u Kyuubi I'd planted my sssseed in her," laughed a familiar voice.

In front of me stood Orrouchimaru with my supposed to be daughters face. I gawked at him/ her, it! I clenched my wife so hard she let out a cry. I shook and clenched my teeth together hard, _"You-you got my wife pregnant!" _I roared.

"No boy that was all you. I just added my DNA and a few other things."

I let go of Hinata and charged for Orrochimaru. He grabbed my hand and twisted. I howled. Hinata suddenly woke up. "Run!" I yelled at her, but she just stared in disbelief.

"Let'sss ssssee how you like killing her," he hissed in my ear.

Orrochimaru yanked my head to the side, bit me hard and deep…Burning-burning. I let out a cry and shock with pain. "_Hinata run!"_

She finally snapped put of it and took off for the stairs. I fell to the ground withering. I felt it as the poison moved slowly through.

* * *

Hinata's POV

I took off running, but I stop when I felt my gut lurch. I hunched over moaning.

"Are you that ssssick child?" I looked up to fine what I thought was my daughter blocking the door. "Maybe you should lie down." Saia grabbed me by my shirt and flung me back to where Naruto lied passed out. I clenched my hand over my bleeding skull and winced. "SSSSSorry to sssay this, but these are my last wordsss. Your daughter is dead. Has been sssince you were impregnated. With that I sssay live a happy life Uzuimaki'sss!"

Before Orrouchimaru died he grabbed my arm and sliced trough it as if it was butter. I let out a scream, and then he dropped dead in front of me. My arm didn't heal. There was too much blood pouring out and it was cold. I looked up at find Naruto slamming his head to the wall.

"_Why_ didn't you run!" he rasped _. "It's so dry Hinata. I need blood, and your's never smelled so inviting!"_

Suddenly the candles went out. It was too dark. Not even my Kekkei Genkai could see through it.

_

* * *

_

Naruto's POV

Hinata's blood was like a beckon. I couldn't see anything but her blood. Every time her heart beat her blood would pulse crimson, I was awe by the sight and wanted her blood so badly in my veins. Every frantic beat, every life I wanted it…

* * *

Hinata's POV

There was a moan of pain, but it wasn't mine. I climbed to my feet and took off. Again that was a bad mistake. Nails dug deep into my flesh slicing threw my skin. I let out a cry and fell face first. I fell face first and heard too. Something crack and it echoed threw my body like thunder.. Naruto's tongue went across my bleeding wounds slowly. He sigh in pleasure. I turned my body, ignoring the pain, I kicked Naruto off me and took off running again, "Hinata!" he roared. I slammed into the door once I' d reach the top. My ears ranged and I became unbalanced. Strong arms wrapped around me before I feel.

"_Don't worry Hinata-chan. I will never let you go," _he cooed in my ear.

"Naruto! You have to listen to me. Orrouchimaru did this to you. You have to snap out of it.

"_But I'm so thirsty Hinata," _he cried, pain in his voice. "_I can't help it. I need blood and I need it now."_

Naruto bit hard and deep. He gored himself in my remaining blood. I felt each suck from my blood pulling out of my soul and from each one I screamed, but I didn't yell or beg for him to stop. Finally Naruto released me and I slid to the floor weak and unable to move…

* * *

Naruto's POV

"I-It's OK Hinata, I'm going to take care of you."

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_/////////_

_Conflicted Love _

_Torn hearts can never tier._

_But our love has always been dire. _

_The day I met you, it was my being,_

_But the day we first kissed was my end._

_Who would have thought our love would grow times ten_

_Through all the controversies and blood_

_We were still able to love…_

* * *

_Conflicted Love_

_I see her and feel every painful breath…she struggles to stay alive for her heart has not simply broken, but has been torn apart conflicted love…the mistaken fool he was for leaving her so lost… (By-Ekaterina Bordolon my best friend)_

**_REVIEW REVIEW DK WHEN I'LL POST ROSARIO VAMPIRE! _**


End file.
